


另一个你

by OmarIndeed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 一夜风流孩子爹你还想细软跑么, 一年逛两次海澜之家, 一直吃吃喝喝没见着打怪这种态度真的能拯救世界么, 三天不见嘴皮子功夫见长哈, 三天河东三天河西, 三界广结好友走遍天下都不怕, 不管哪个宇宙天堂都知道该派谁去俘获阿丁的心, 事情都发展到这个地步了阿丁再不上大概要被观众嘘了, 二傻闯天涯, 什么又要千里寻夫！, 你怎么知道人家不是康斯坦丁, 做人已经很失败了万一做鬼更失败所以还是不能死, 八年恋情一键清空重新练级你说心累不累, 哥砸你是为了救你不用客气, 哭要哭的饭也是要吃的, 垃圾熊猫好好骗轻轻松松带回家, 大爷花了钱就得给大爷笑, 天涯何处无芳草纯良媳妇已经会嫖妓了, 好一出鸳鸯戏水, 性教育的重担还是要某人亲自示范啊, 恶魔牌汉堡好吃的汉堡, 装什么正人君子本质就是个臭流氓, 让你穿啥就穿啥哪儿那么多自由意志, 这个人类好特别, 这份正义叫做打手枪, 防火防盗还是防不了猪队友, 黑灯瞎火不发生点啥是不是不太好
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmarIndeed/pseuds/OmarIndeed
Summary: S12结局续写， Cas的死去让Dean难以释怀，偶然的机会通往平行世界的裂缝再次开启……





	1. 遇见

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：基本是要BE了，基友说，不要怂，先写，写完再打死也不迟

“别动！”Dean用尸体上捡到的冲锋枪对着皮卡车后备箱，对方有可能是恶魔、是天使、或者来不及救那些死去同伴的人类，每一种可能都存在，不能掉以轻心。“走出来，让我看见你的手！”对方带着防尘的头巾躲在车身后面，只露出小半个脑袋，一双眼睛警觉地从布料里探出。“别逼我开枪，快点！”Dean用威胁的口吻重复。

这个世界里的人类失去了家园，在天堂与地狱的战争中苟延残喘，极端的环境让他们变得邪恶、诡辩，正如Dean脚边躺着的那些家伙。Dean进入平行世界后找不到回去的裂缝，除了一望无垠的荒漠和废弃的高速路别无其他，徒步了两个小时什么都没有，又渴又累之际看见了一口水井，还来不及下方水桶便被水井的拥有者用枪顶住了脑袋——末日之下，水是珍贵的资源。然后凭空冒出的诱捕恶魔杀死了这几个人类，普通子弹对它们无效，体力上的巨大悬殊让人类方一败涂地。Dean是个经验丰富的猎人，他看准时机将天使之刃扎进了敌人的胸膛，正如对待将他拽入平行世界的那只一样。

和预料的一样，对方是个趁火打劫的小偷，抱着一堆从皮卡上窃取的食物罐头，这样显然是没有办法作举手投降的姿势。Dean继续用枪口紧逼，他太知道极端条件下人类都能干出什么。那人浑身很脏，衣服褴褛，腿上绑着些布条似乎有血迹，大部分脸都被防尘的面纱遮挡，只有一双蓝色的眼睛怯生生地盯着。不知为何，这双眼睛对Dean产生强烈的熟悉感——

Dean和Sam曾讨论过平行世界的问题，虽然他们没有出生，但是有Bobby，有Mary和John，那么很自然地会揣测，会不会有一个Castiel？Sam用理智提醒Dean，即便存在，这个Castiel从不认识兄弟俩，根据Bobby的说法，天使很邪恶，脖子里挂着用婴儿耳朵穿成的挂饰，他们的天使朋友已经死了，无论对方看起来多像，那都不是他们的Cas。

——Dean无法阻止自己的思绪，Castiel被Lucifer杀死，荣光从躯体里炸开的那刻，他知道事情结束了，他最亲密的朋友永远离开了。如果，时光可以倒流，还有机会的话……

罐头落地的动静打断了Dean的思绪，那人乘他晃神的时候拔腿就跑，因为胸口还抱着几个罐头所以动作很别扭，Dean注意到对方腿上有伤，跑动的姿态一直在变形。该不该追呢？那或许只是个毛贼，一个无名小卒，无关大局的炮灰，随他去吧。如是想着，Dean眼睁睁地看着这倒霉鬼受伤的脚没有借上力气一个马趴栽了下去了，仅有的几个罐头掉落滚到远处。那人应该是很害怕，拖着身体不断朝远离Dean站立的方向爬行。

“要帮忙吗，老兄，我没有恶意。”Dean很无奈，即便这不是他的世界，并不是冷眼旁观的理由。

对方没有理会他，也不顾已经散落的头巾继续逃跑/爬，Dean有点看不下去跨步到其身边想把人拉起来，只是手指刚刚触到肩头的瞬间，那人像被电了一般立马扬起胳膊打在Dean的手腕上。在对方侧身露出面部的那刻，Dean如同石像般僵住了，尽管他料想过这种可能，而且很多线索一直在暗示，直到亲眼见证时，那种胸口被猛击的感觉依旧如此真切。

“C-Cas？”

“不！我没有用……对你！”这是对方的回应。

不？Dean的心头又怔了一下，他那么像Cas，面容、声音、神态……但如果答案是否定的……

“Jimmy？”

那人皱起眉头，胳膊依旧挡在身前阻止Dean靠近，“不要！我没有跟他们一伙！”

Dean意识到“Jimmy”在胡言乱语，于是把武器垂下俯下身体，“我没有恶意，别害怕，你是Jimmy Novak对吗？”他必须肯定这个想法，好从胡思乱想里解脱出来。

或许没有被枪指着是个和平的信号，那人放下胳膊干咽了一下，犹豫间摇了摇头，“姓名，Castiel……James是我的宿主。”

听完后，Dean闭上了眼睛，无数的情感在心间翻涌，这就是Cas！命运弄人，为什么要安排他们再次遇见，在这个错位的时空，开这么恶劣的玩笑！Dean并不蠢，很清楚面对的并不是他认识的Cas，那个蠢兮兮又执拗，直到生命最后一刻还在战斗的天使，这只是一个复制品，一个两人从未有个交集的谬误版本。这个谬误的Cas有很多古怪之处，撇去脏兮兮的穿着和邋遢的外表，腿上的伤是哪儿来的，为什么不治愈自己，如果他是天使，又何必盗窃人类的食物？除非……

“你是人类？”

“人类，至今为止。” 出于某种原因，Cas的措辞很不连贯，好像无法正确地使用人类的语言。“我能走？”他继续用带着语病的句子询问。

“让我看看。”Dean把注意力放在对方的腿上，靠近之后，一股腐烂病变的恶臭扑鼻而来，虽然整个世界的气味就很糟，Cas的情况更不容乐观。

“天使之刃！”看见Dean拿出武器来挑开绑腿时，Cas的眼睛里射出奇异的光芒，“兄弟？”

“我不是天使。”Dean直截了当地否定，失望瞬间从对方的眼睛里流泻出来，如同憋气的皮球。“我想你也不是，发生了什么？”

“Uriel拿走了，作为惩罚，我的荣光在海底。”

“你的语句怎么了？能让Jimmy出来，用正常人的方式说话吗？”Dean语气并不友好，毕竟对方只是个“陌生人”。

“Jimmy死了，太虚弱，荣光没有保护他。”

揭开布料的一刻，Dean被呛得瞥过脑袋，那是一排骇人的犬齿状牙印，伤口周围已经溃烂。“天，多久了！”他询问。

“月。”

“多久？”

“一个……月。”

“你会感染致死的知道吗？”

“我的荣光在海底……拿回来……”

“明白了，除非你会潜泳，就这么耗着直到烂得脚趾头都不剩。”Dean无奈地摇摇头，“我看看那帮人有没有留下点什么能用的。”事实证明皮卡车上配有急救箱，装有各种抗生素，Dean阅读了日期，最近的也已过期了六七年，推论下来，天启依旧发生在2009年，至此之后世界陷入混沌。

酒精浇在伤口上时，Cas抓住大腿发出撕心裂肺的惨叫，Dean撇撇嘴更加确定这家伙和他的朋友毫无相似之处。“已经兑了水，别像个小宝贝。”

“疼！”伤口经过消毒和洗刷露出黑红色的皮肤，Cas看着破败的肢体，“我的皮囊……破了。”皮囊，多么客观的词汇，这具身体曾属于Jimmy，Castiel只是寄宿其中的超自然生物，即便失去荣光，这个Cas依旧不能称之为人类。

包扎伤口后，Dean将人架着提起来站稳，跛了几步Cas把目光投向之前掉落的罐头，这才是他的目标。Dean考虑过告别这个Cas，继续寻找回去的裂缝，但是看着对方那惨兮兮的样子又于心不忍——没有武器，还行动不便，如果遇到诱捕恶魔甚至一点机会都没有——或许，至少再帮他一把？一个残念在Dean的脑海里盘旋，理智无数次警告他离开，或许是为了表示感谢，这时Cas露出一个非常腼腆的笑容。在Dean的世界里，Castiel很少笑，甚至不记得上一次看见这幅画面是什么时候，这一刻Dean的思绪沦陷了。自从拿非利的事情Dean再也没给过天使朋友好脸色，他们不断争论不断冲突，Lucifer追到小屋的那刻，心底明明已经很清楚故事的结局，只是面前最终落得一具毫无生气的死尸，Dean的心底还是全面崩溃了。为什么不能把他的朋友还回来，而是出现个仿制品放在他面前，世界是如此的不公平。

“你这样走不远的，我带你一程”Dean事先从尸体上找到皮卡的车钥匙。

“一起？”Cas拖着伤腿往回走，他认真地看着对方，“你、我、群？”

关于“群”是从皮卡车原来的主人口中听来的，连年的战争中人类政府已经瓦解，为了生存人类以“群”为单位集结，在Dean试图向井里取水时被问到属于哪个“群”，因为答不上来被围住。

“群。”Dean试图用Castiel可以理解的方式回答。

喜悦的表情在Cas脸上绽放开，他跛着脚走过去一头扑倒Dean的胸口，继而用臂膀紧紧环绕，“我有群了。”Dean不知道的在这个Cas身上发生了什么，或者在这个世界生存的规则，但拥有“群”似乎对个人来说极为重要。

拥抱的瞬间，记忆如洪水席卷着Dean，将他抛向摸不到边的虚无。在拿非利出生的小屋外，Dean抱着Cas的尸体不断呼唤不断祈祷，期冀奇迹的出现，但什么都没有发生，他的朋友再也没有回应，拥抱渐渐冰冷，希望随之破灭。而这个Cas的拥抱是如此的温暖，正如“他”活着的时候，Dean无法阻止冲动，他用最大的力气紧紧抓住这份慰藉，抓住已经失去的东西。


	2. 夜

“夜要来了。”Cas突然冒出没头没脑的一句。

“我发现天色暗了，有什么建议吗？”因为掌管四季的天使死了，这个世界没有气候，地球的自转下依旧分为昼夜，这意味着太阳落山后气温会骤降至冰点。

“地下。”

“什么意思？”

“地下，是空的。”

“好吧，老兄，让我给你上一节语法课，首先你不能这么断句。”Dean对Cas的谈吐方式忍无可忍，“地下是空的，这样。”

“地下是空的。”Cas重复了一遍，好像是知道自己错了，特别丧气地垂下头。

“你是怎么学会英语的？”之前Dean从没想过这个问题，天使如何学会运用人类的语言的，为什么这个笨蛋没完全学会。

“Jimmy，在他的脑袋里我看到，时间太短，他死很快。”

“明白了。”天使可以读取人类的思想，继而学习宿主大脑中的知识，Cas说过他附身时Jimmy已奄奄一息，这就解释了为什么他的语句都是七拼八凑出来的。Dean用正确的语法纠正了一遍，往后他们的大部分对话都如是进行。

“按照你的说法，没有宿主的天使会被光线灼伤，只有在夜晚出没，我们趁机躲入地下？那这群长翅膀的混球为什么不滚回天堂？”

“没有天堂，关掉了，Metatron。”

“哈？”Dean苦笑道，即便在另一个世界，Metatron依旧是天堂头号大混球。“恶魔呢？”

“房子里。”

这个世界有很多令人出乎预料的事情，天使在白天要像老鼠一样躲在下水道里，恶魔反而可以堂而皇之地住在希尔顿酒店？天启以后，恶魔附身各国元首进行世界大战，大部分人类无法容纳天使的真身致使胜利的天平严重倾斜，没有被附身的人类受到两边的赶尽杀绝——谁都不想把肉身留给对方得好。Metatron关闭天堂后，全天候的战争转为午夜杀戮，由Michael带着没有实体的天使大军在城中搜索Lucifer新出生的皮囊。

“Michael和Lucifer都没有皮囊？”

“爆炸了，太多爆炸了。”Cas的语法正在转好，“Jimmy的皮囊是强壮的，可以容纳我，大天使容不下。”这个世界Dean和Sam没有出生，两位大人物都没有合适的装扮去参加红毯秀。“婴儿一出生就杀，Lucifer不能进入皮囊。”又一个疑团解开了，天使脖子上的婴儿耳朵是对撒旦追随者的警告，任何帮助Lucifer找到真身的企图都会被挫败。“每个晚上，杀掉婴儿，Lucifer不能在地球上行步。”无穷无尽的战争，无边无际的杀戮，这是个可怕的世界。

 

如果不是亲眼看见，Dean都不相信城市依旧存在，残破的街道像是经历了大地震，一半的大楼倒了，还有一半矗立并且灯火通明。

“魔鬼在里头，天使在外头。”

“什么意思，天使在哪儿？”他们藏在隐秘处从暗中观察，Dean望着一座普通公寓大楼，看不出任何异常。

“无形，但是存在，灯光会灼伤，但不能阻止。”Cas指指高处几个不明显的黑点，似乎是人形的恶魔，“天使能摧毁。”

话音刚落，目标站立位置的落地玻璃突然爆裂，眨眼的功夫原本站人的地方变成一团雾气，无形的神力将恶魔炸成了亚原子。这只是开始，大楼各处的玻璃开始爆破，一些恶魔从高空跳下试图逃跑，却来不及落地便化为灰烬。这时整个大楼的电被切断了里头变得漆黑一片，隐约传来一些人声的尖叫，大多是女人。

“母亲会被摧毁，和她们的孩子。”Cas用冷静的口吻解释眼前发生的事情，这样的惨状每晚都在发生，而他没有人类的感情。没一会儿大楼安静没有动静了，“Michael走了。”

“为什么知道是Michael，你不是也看不见？”

“只有大天使能将恶魔销毁，炽天使和四级天使不能。液化，当我是天使的时候。”

“你是说……你杀过人？”这个问题让Dean很揪心，Cas说得越多越不像他希望的那个人。

“成年人，有，我不杀婴儿，没有。”这个回答让Dean松了口气，即便在如此极端的环境里，Cas依旧保持着善良的本质。“我们可以进去了。”

现在大厦空空如也，Dean不知道是不是该庆幸是Michael的手笔所以不用见到血肉横飞的场面，Cas用一支很小的手电筒照亮脚下的路况，领路的同时一直在嗅周围的空气。Dean说不好这种感觉，因为除了死亡，他察觉不到任何有价值的线索。

“这里，总是在这里。”Cas开心地回过头示意同伴跟上，他们沿着消防通道转到公寓的第六层，领头的家伙还在拼命地嗅，突然在一个房门前停下。公寓是恶魔占用的，自然没有上锁的道理，轻松拧开后，一股液化气的味道冲了出来，同时伴随少许食物的味道。厨房里搁着几个锅子，Cas快步过去掀开盖子朝里头看，发现其中一个存有肉汤，赶紧抓起旁边的碗直接进去抄。“热的！”他把碗递给Dean。

Dean尝了一口，只是为了确定他的理论，恶魔和天使都不需要吃东西，肉汤是给人喝的。“你为什么知道这里有吃的？”

“给母亲们的，营养所需。她们死了，我们就可以吃。”Cas转了一圈看见了冰箱，拉开露出里头满满当当的奶瓶，“给婴儿的。”

现在Dean明白了，公寓是个巨大的母婴室，恶魔要为他们的主人寻找合适的皮囊，即便它只是不会说话的小婴儿。Castiel这会儿在撬食物罐头，毫无顾忌地直接用手挖着吃，看他熟练的样子，这么干应该很久了。

“你就是来这儿饱餐一顿，我明白了，接下来呢？”

“去地下，恶魔们要回来了。”Cas嘴里塞得满满当当，与此同时还在打开其他罐头。

尽管母婴室被摧毁了，公寓还有其他值得利用的东西，此地不宜久留，按照Cas的意思，他们搬了厨房里两个水桶离开。城市没有干净的水源，这是天使捣毁母婴室的另一个办法，也正是这个缘故，Dean才会遇到想去水井解渴的Cas。熟门熟路，Cas带着Dean来到另一座没有亮灯的建筑的地下车库，天使盘踞的地方，整个空间一辆车都没有，空空如也的平地是天使舒展翅膀的大床。

“Michael住这儿？”Dean忍不住好奇。

Cas摇摇头，“这里容不下大天使，仓库可以容下，以前是人类的军队住。”

“你是想说Michael藏在美国的军事基地。”

“这里是天使住的，曾经的我住。”

Dean又给Cas纠正了一遍语法后，他们在车库逃生门的位置放下睡袋——皮卡车几乎应有尽有。

“奶！”Cas不知从哪儿变出个奶瓶试图递给同伴。

“不不不，Cas，我也不喝那玩意，你也最好别喝！”

“哦。”每次意识到自己做错了什么，那家伙都会耷拉下脑袋很受挫，进入皮囊时来不及学习人类的文明，对很多事物的判断都存在偏差。

“乘那群混蛋飞回来，我们还有五六个小时，所以尽量睡吧。”Dean裹着自己的衬衫倒在了充气垫上。

“混蛋？天使是混蛋？”Cas对习语一无所知，他歪着脑袋疑惑地看看，那副神情和以前的他一模一样。

不对，Cas已经死了，这不是他，只是谬误的版本，Dean压住心底的情绪闭上眼睛。

 

车库一点光源也没有，周遭安静得可怕，关闭手电后Dean能听见空间里窸窸窣窣的声音，又不知道同伴在搞什么鬼，没一会儿随着气垫的颤动可以得知Cas也躺下了——Dean事先将两块地垫联结拉链缝合在一起，万一有情况可以应对——这会儿却感觉有东西向自己靠近，一具热乎乎的身体贴在了Dean的胸口。

“你在干什么，Cas？”

“拥抱，像一个群体。”Cas搂得很紧，早上的事情一定是给了他错误的暗示。

“听着，即便是一个群体，你也不能在床上这么抱。”

“在气垫抱。”这回轮到Cas来纠正Dean了，“你很暖和，这里冷。”失去了太阳的热源，即便是底下也跟冰库差不多，Dean裹着衬衫只是勉强不打冷颤，或许抱着睡不是个坏主意。

“不能这么做，只有亲密的人才能，懂么。”Dean保持了理智，他不该误导对方。

“我们是群体，群体是亲密的。”

“不，只有家人才是亲密的，群不是。”

“那么你能成为我家人吗？”

这句话如同冰锥般刺入Dean的心房，那个瞬间如鲠在喉吐不出半句话。他多想回答，他们就是一家人，他的Cas，他的家人。

“不，只有血缘关系才行。”

“哦。”理解意思后，Cas放下了手臂，但是身体依旧贴着。

“你还得给我点私人空间，这么挨着不合适。”

“哦。”他后退了一点点，两人不再有接触。沉默了一小会儿，Cas又发问，“你孤单吗？”

“为什么问这个？”

“我和宿主是有联结的，这是附身Jimmy时传递给我的第一个感觉，他的群死了，他觉得孤单，之前我没有群，我很孤单。”

“你一定是把他的家人和群搞混了。”

“Amelia、Claire是她们的名字，Jimmy觉得她们是美丽的。她们死了，Jimmy心里只剩下孤单。”

Dean暗自叹了口气，抑制住情绪用平缓的语调，“让我告诉你一些事情，当人类失去了亲人，等于缺失生命中重要的东西，不只是感到孤单，还有更深层的东西，它会潜移默化地影响你、吞噬你，让你不断质疑自己的人生。”

“哦。”Cas试图理解这段话，“如果Jimmy遇到你，他就不缺失了。”

“家人是无可替代的，你失去了，就补不上了，永远有个豁口。”Dean的眼睛酸胀起来，他强忍呼吸不让对方察觉自己情绪的变化。

“Dean？”Cas的问题没完没了，“你失去过谁吗？”

“太……多了。”Dean哽咽住，情绪的波澜涌起一浪高过一浪的悲伤将他卷走，而对面的人永远不会知道是为了什么。


	3. 欲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑灯瞎火长夜漫漫天时地利人和不发生点什么怎么可以

Dean不想回答任何个人问题，话是说给另一个人听的，但是事情已经不可能了，所以说不说又有什么关系。这份孤独必将属于活着的人，这不公平，命运安排他遇到另一个世界的仿制品，就近乎残忍。没说的话，未做的事，都是他和Cas之间的秘密，为何要让无关的人知道？他圈起身体背对同伴结束了对话。

这段时间Dean并没有认真思考过什么，他的世界有个拿非利正在茁壮成长意图毁灭地球，有个失踪的母亲生死未卜，有个永远放心不下的弟弟需要照顾，咬碎牙齿，还是要坚持下去。他想有个家，完整的家，拥有一群大狗作伴的Sam、每日晨间烘焙的Mary和Cas。他知道蠢天使没有任何爱好，只会歪着脑袋一立就是好几个小时，当世界和平之日，站在世界之巅守护人类的家园。Cas不需要再战斗，使命已经中止，他该回到天堂，那里有Bobby、Charlie、Kevin……所有并肩战斗的朋友，他不会孤单。

Dean知道自己不该做梦，但是他太累了，思绪不可控制地飘到别处。梦境大部分画面都发生在地堡，内容稀松平常，他心里很清楚Mary和Cas都不在了，所以故意剔除了他们的存在。然而思绪随着时间推移越来越不受控，画面更多来自于他身处的世界，还有和谬误的人类Cas。这一天对方总是好奇地盯他，虽然被提醒了很多次都没有改正，Dean是第一个与之交流的人类，意义非凡。来自这个Cas的拥抱让Dean很抗拒，但是这个梦里Cas不断贴近他、拥抱他，在他的身上摸来摸去，做出一些不合时宜的举动。Dean知道真正的Cas不会这样，他的朋友知道“个人空间”，知道“人类技巧”，知道Dean真正希望的，属于他们的默契。但是这个Cas不懂，连群体和家人也区分不出，一定是把朋友间的拥抱和爱侣间的亲昵搞混了，竟然胆大妄为地将手伸向Dean的私处……

Dean试图明白这个梦到底要表达什么，是他和Cas之间从未走到过的一步，长久以来对于朋友的非分之想。当他年轻气盛时，当他意气用事到准备答应Michael穿上他的皮去战斗时，有个家伙把他劈头盖脸暴揍了一顿。那是很好的教训，当时的他太需要当头棒喝，幽暗的后巷被打得两眼金星时，他在那人身上看见一圈蓝色的烟火，熊熊燃烧着扑向他。“我为你付出一切，你就这么回报我？”面对斥责，面对将他死死钉在墙上的全能战士，Dean的下身随之挺立，不可言喻的兴奋在愧疚的表象下隐隐作痛。这很难以启齿，而呆头天使已经气疯了没有察觉，所以成了Dean心底永远的秘密。他们的友谊远比龌龊的邪念更有意义，无关紧要的东西被尘封起来，Cas说过他爱他，那是关于大爱，关于他对人性的理解，Dean不会歪曲和误解，但是这个Cas做的事情，却是纯性欲的挑衅！

“你在干嘛！”Dean突然睁开眼睛，视线依旧一片漆黑，他本能地用手死死扣住对方手腕，阻止自己的分身继续被玩弄。

“没事？”Cas有点吃惊，手掌圈着Dean的小兄弟停在半空。

“你意识到你在给我打手枪吗？”

“打手枪？哦。”Cas依旧没有松手，反而试图继续他的动作。

“松开，这样不合适。”

“但是……”

“松开！”在Dean严厉的坚持下，不老实的手从要害上挪开了，他重重推了Cas一把以示警告。对方很静默，在很近的地方平躺下，Dean懒得问刚才是什么状况，实际上脑子里已经想好了天亮就摆脱这个麻烦。过了一会儿，他感觉气垫在小幅震动，好像里头塞了个小马达不停运作，一些很轻的喘息溜进耳朵。“Cas？”

“嗯？”对方半轻喘半答应地吐字。

“你在自慰吗？”

“自慰？”Cas又学会了一个新词，他的动作没有停，被发现后反而光明正大起来，床垫随之震动得更加剧烈。

“你不能在另一个人面前自慰！”

“为什么？”

“就是不行！别搞了！”

“哦。”感觉Dean的怒意，Cas知道自己错了，气垫也不震了。

“听着，我不是说不能自慰，但是你得一个人的时候，懂么？”Dean觉得自己太冲动了，毕竟对方的认知水平跟个小孩都不如。

“Amelia给Jimmy打手枪，有时还用嘴，我以为这事情应该是两个人。”

“做爱和打手枪是两码事，家人可以，否则就不行。”Dean等着对方回应，但是久久的沉默让他良心不安，于是换了更柔和的口吻，“人类有很多复杂的情况，你慢慢会懂的。”

“当Ame……他们做爱时，Jimmy很开心。你不是开心的，你需要做爱。”

“不，Cas，我不需要做爱。”对方不明白，Dean不需要身体上的满足，他想要他的朋友，他的家人，他失去的东西。

“Dean？”Cas又在试探。

“说吧。”

“我有件事要坦白。”

“嗯？”他尽量耐着性子。

“能把手给我吗？”

这不算特别合理的要求，Dean很犹豫，但是Cas将其视之为默认直接拿了过去，他感觉自己的手被引导着往同伴的身下塞，来不及抽走已经摸到依旧半硬的分身上——这家伙还真锲而不舍。

“你感觉到了吗？”Cas的语调有点兴奋。

“嗯，你还硬着。”Dean很无奈，感觉跟对方讲伦理道德都是浪费时间。

“这不是很厉害吗？”

“只是一种生理现象，你大脑兴奋了，老二就会勃起。”Dean硬生生抽走了手，头皮一阵发麻。

“我的皮囊并不经常这样，但是遇到你以后阴茎总是立起来。”Cas完全不知羞耻地阐释着他对另一个男性起意，“你有没有同样的感觉？”

“没有！”

“你立起来了。”

“你不动手就没事，以及，别再碰我的老二。”Dean做出明确的警告。

“哦。”Cas又憋了，但是他就像个弹性球，不断地触底反弹，“那么我自慰时能想你吗，一个人，当然，完全一个人。”

“我没办法管住你脑子里想什么，也不想知道。”

“但我想让你知道，”Cas根本没打算打住，“而且……事情已经发生了，上气垫前。”

原来那家伙之前窸窸窣窣是站在黑暗里打手枪，还是想着自己，Dean的脑袋“嗡”得就大了，对此他已无话可说。

“Dean？”

“别过来，你爱干嘛干嘛，别告诉我。”

“你是唯一对我友好的人，还是群，所以我想着你。不想你就不自慰了，那是无聊的。家人能打手枪，但我们不是家人，我只能自己打，明白了。如果不打手枪，能想你吗？拥抱呢？还能抱吗？抱着时能想你吗？”

连珠炮的设问将Dean的心房射得千疮百孔，答案是无解的，酸楚再次涌上来。

“你又哭了……不能动你，我做对了吗？”

“过来，笨蛋！”Dean将对方整个揽进了怀里，呜咽深深藏进枯草般的乱发之间。

他们抱了好一会儿，Cas想办法把胳膊抽出来搭到Dean的后背上，手掌一会儿按按一会儿摸摸，同伴的放任让他得寸进尺，原本回归原状的分身再次兴奋起来。Dean感觉到这层变化，但什么都没说，他对Cas太严苛了，对方永远不会成为那个人，他必须学会接受现状。Cas非常本能地用勃起的阴茎往同伴身上蹭，他想Dean，所以勃起了，用不合时宜的方式表达着单纯的想法——

我也想你，Cas。Dean在脑海里呐喊着，但那人已经听不见了，无法被回应的酸楚只能化为搂得更紧埋得更深的索取，让对方的“想念”更真切地顶在身上。

 

“你试过射出吗？”这次Dean主动握住了同伴饱胀的性器。

“出来？”Cas的阴茎微微抖动着，他很兴奋，同时又不知道是为什么。

“高潮、射精。”

“哦，你是说让母体受孕。”

“如果能带你去个酒吧，找到Chastity，事情就好办多了。”Dean喃喃着笑了起来，这是他最有趣的回忆，地球上的最后一天，带着处男天使去嫖妓，太疯了。作为超自然生物，性欲并不是必要的，Dean甚至会以为Cas没“那个”，后来发现原来这方面根本不用教，Cas自个儿跟了化作美女的死神良度春宵。回忆的暖流由苦变甜，Dean想起了朋友犯蠢的时候，认真研究“披散男”的施暴原因，小家伙勃起了。

他压到Cas身上，在两人之间的空隙间做着有力的撸动，强烈的刺激下同伴嘴里冒出一串哼哼呀呀，“你在想着我吗，Cas？”

“我在想你。”Cas本能地挺起胯部在对方的掌间抽动，以此获得更多快感，“感觉……啊……”

“那就继续想，直到其他都不重要，只有我。”他加快了动作，身下的人开始抑制不住地扭动，“想着我，为我射出来，你能做到吗？”

“……嗯……Dean？啊……”深陷性欲的漩涡早就不知所以，Cas无意识地揪起Dean的衣领勉强坚持。

“接近了吗？你还在想我吗？”

“是的！是的！”

Dean将脑袋顶在Cas的胸口将人固定住，愈发粗暴地撸动着饱胀到极限的硬物……

“啊啊啊……”Cas发出呜咽式的轻喘，他解脱了。

温热的液体泼溅在Dean的虎口间、衣服上、还有下巴和嘴角，体液特有的气味钻入鼻腔，提醒他事情已经结束了。期间他故意忽略自身的起意，有些东西已经缺失了，永远得不到满足，那么本能也什么都不是。

“好神奇，所以不需要受体也可以高潮？”即便上一秒还语无伦次，刚一恢复意识，Cas又抛掷出如恒河沙砾般繁多的好奇。Dean还在长长的沉默中没有回应，他继续自问自答，“这是一次性的，还是有下次？是你的心情决定吗？”

“一次性的，再也不会发生了。”Dean离开了气垫，将纷乱的思绪和污损的衣服团在一起丢弃，继而将自己发烫的脑袋丢进水桶里。冰冷的水刺痛他的皮肤却刺不到内心，他不后悔刚才所做的，向命运偷得一次契机，或许这次，他没有搞砸。


	4. 堕天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章将说明Cas为何变成人类

Dean料想Cas会凑过来，但不是突然扑他，如果不是顾及对方脚上还有伤，这会儿一定送个背摔让人老实趴下。眼下的情况不一样，Cas用臂膀圈住他的同时，手掌盖在Dean的嘴上捂得严严实实，因为周围伸手不见五指，别的器官此消彼长异常灵敏，车库里回荡着翅膀挥动的声音——天使混球们归巢了。

他们离逃生出口很近，但任何轻举妄动都可能招致灭顶之灾，Cas太知道他那些混蛋兄弟的能耐所以原地静待。除了翅膀的声音，一些尖锐的声音刺穿耳膜，Dean听到过这种声响，这是天使在说话。噪音越来越大Dean不得不用手堵住耳朵眼，Cas没有改变自己的姿势，依旧死死扣着同伴。几分钟后，尖锐声和翅膀声同时消下，继而在空间中回荡着皮鞋敲击地面的声音——哒哒哒——这都世界末日了，谁还穿着皮鞋打仗？

“Cas-ti-el，是你吗？”

Dean认得这个声音，即便看不见，他至今都忘不掉Uriel那一脸狡诈的恶人样子。听到自己名字时，Cas很紧张，手指几乎要在同伴的脸上扣出个洞。

“我闻到你人类皮囊的臭味了，为什么要躲起来。”皮鞋上继续有节奏地敲击地面，说明Uriel很得意，“你曾是那么优秀的战士，遵纪守律，沦落到这般田地，过着老鼠般的生活，真的值得吗？”

长翅膀的老鼠，也不是躲在暗无天日的地下室度日，Dean在心里暗骂。

“你是个失败品，Castiel，失信于上帝的渎职者，害怕接受自己的命运，背叛了你的兄弟姊妹，天启达成的那刻，天堂极乐将没有你的容身之处。”

这时Dean感觉后脑勺的几簇头发被揪起，那是Cas在咬自己手指时无意识地将同伴的发丝一起嚼了。Dean拍拍Cas的手背示意松开他，对方说什么并不重要，逃出去才重要。他在黑暗中牵住同伴的手，朝着逃生门的方向摸。

“你可以逃，永远地逃下去，有什么意义呢？回来吧，回到你的兄弟中间，我将亲自为你打捞荣光，让我们重拾战士的荣誉。”脚步声越来越近，Uriel已经知道他们的方位了。

“你先走吧，我可以抵挡他。”Cas松开手后退了一步。笨蛋！无论在哪个时空，Cas都是个超级大笨蛋，以他的凡胎肉身怎么斗得过拥有法力的天使？生存的几率正随着时间推移不断下降几近绝境，但Dean还有最后一招。

飞吧，蠢鸟！

一阵刺眼的金光从逃生门上射出照亮整个车库，拥有视觉时Urtiel已经站在了距离Cas咫尺之遥的位置，Dean将血手张按在咒符的那刻，整个车库的天使都被驱逐了。

“走！Cas，快点！”

Cas有些愣，他完全做好了受死的准备，被Dean拽住时几乎不知道怎么迈腿。

 

“我不明白，为什么Uriel没有发现你？”刚从大楼逃出来，Cas的问题又来了。

“以诺语防护咒。”Dean指着自己胸口比划。

“肋骨上！”前天使直接把手放在Dean裸露的皮肤上，然后笑笑，“好聪明，谁刻的。”

“一位朋友。”Dean回答得很简单，希望不要露出马脚。

“能让他也给我刻一套吗，这挺管用的。”

“恐怕不行，他死了。”

“哦。”Cas没意识到这句话对于Dean的意义，眼睛转转反而显得很高兴，“他是个天使对吗？所以，你喜欢和天使交朋友。”

Dean干笑了一下，“算吧。”

 

天空已经蒙蒙亮，城市露出残破的全貌，昨晚被围攻的大楼前有几个人在作清扫工作，这引起Dean的疑惑。母亲和婴儿都死了，这是哪一出？不过很快，他意识到那些都是穿着人皮的恶魔，他们眨眨黑色的眼睛朝Dean站立的位置看。Dean将手绕到背后，摸在天使之刃的把柄上。

“没事的，低头我们继续走。”Cas阻止了他，并脱下自己的外套盖在同伴身上。

“他们是恶魔！”

“我们没用，他们不会攻击没用的我们。”刚刚遇到Cas时，他就大喊自己没有用来求饶，所以现在恶魔杀人还要分个三六九等？不及细问，他们取回了皮卡车一路狂飙离开是非之地。

 

他们回到昨天的水井，原来看守的人死了以后暂时无人接管，免于和人类争斗让Dean如释重负。从后备箱翻出可以穿的上衣，Dean将刚才给他的外套抖开整理一番想还给它的主人。

打完清水后，Cas就蹲在水桶边一动不动，他用双手捧着自己的脸颊对着倒影发呆，那副蠢样惹人发笑，那副蠢样像极了落入炼狱时，在湖畔蹲守的那个人……

Dean摇摇脑袋把思绪清理开，大踏步走向同伴，“让我看看你的脚好了没有。”

“不疼了。”Cas完全没有动弹的意思，口吻也很沮丧。

“不疼不代表好了，如果你下半辈子不想瘸的话。”Dean也蹲下来，好搞清对方的状况，手掌之间露出Cas无比哀伤的面容。“怎么了？”

“我是个失败品。”Cas一边叹气一边回答。

“听着，天使都是混球，别往心里去。”Dean开始了他的心理辅导工作。

“气垫丢了，你的衣服丢了，我是失败了。”

“没气垫可以睡地上，你看我已经有衣服穿了，所以还烦什么？”

“如果我还是天使该多好，腿不会瘸，保护你、我们。连驱逐符都忘了，我特别失败对吗？”

“别再说自己失败了，这是自己找不痛快。”Dean扯住对方受伤的脚，开始松开上头的绑带，Cas很配合地坐在沙地上，“Uriel为什么拿走你的荣光？”溃烂已经控制了，Dean一边换药一边继续话题。

“我是失……”他打住自己，“惩罚，我没有当一个好天使。”

“什么叫当个好天使，你干嘛了？”

“我违抗天堂的命令，堕天。”Cas陷入回忆，脸上的表情都消失了，“Anna说天堂藏了秘密，背离上帝的旨意，存有疑问而堕天，她杀了John Winchester一个重要的人类，Lucifer的皮囊没有出生，然后是战争。天使们杀魔鬼、挡路的人、很多人。我的目标是Lucifer的成年人皮囊，婴儿不行，我没有杀。我逃跑躲进了Jimmy的身体，Uriel找到了我，惩罚我，拿走了荣光在海底，我成为了人类，不是个好天使。”Anna的堕天产生蝴蝶效应改变了整个世界的命运，但是Cas依旧做出了勇敢的决定，只是他自己没有意识到。

“婴儿是无辜的，你做的对。”换药后Dean重新缠好纱布，“或许你不是天使，至少是个好人。”

“我怀疑这点。”Cas把脚收回了身体抱在臂膀之间，“我有个气垫，现在没有了，我是个糟糕的人类。回不去关闭的天堂后，如果我死了去冥界，连鬼都当不好，变成糟糕鬼怎么办？极乐容不下失败品，所以上帝为什么要创造我？”

Dean意识到Cas陷入自我矛盾中，虽然失去了荣光，但脑袋里依旧一把羽毛完全不开窍，他背离了天堂，却没有自由意志，天堂、地狱、人间都容不下他。

“我给你讲个故事，我有个朋友，很棒的家伙，当上帝都离开时，当整个天堂放弃战斗时，他依旧在坚持，不怕牺牲无畏艰难，天塌下来都能顶回去，你也可以的，这在于你的选择。”

“是给你刻符的天使朋友？”得到确认后Cas瞥着脑袋，“他一定很勇敢。”

“天下最勇敢的。”Dean伸手在Cas的脑袋上揉了一把，“别沮丧了，你当人才几天，路还长着呢。”

“明明有机会拿气垫的，地上很不舒服。”Cas对气垫耿耿于怀。


	5. 群

“见鬼！”Dean急打方向盘离开了主路，屁股后头一共追了两辆车，估计是要问责水井的事情。水井边的人又不是他杀的，但是对方老远就开枪了，无奈之下拖着Cas开始逃窜。和面对恶魔时淡定不同，Cas坐在副驾驶脸色很差，不断回头从后窗里观察与后车的距离。从城市逃出来时，Dean就注意到油箱差不多见底了，只是还来不及想下一步，看着仪表盘上指针已经挪到红色区域，他决定采取迂回战术。

“你停下了。”

“这么逃不是办法，跟对方谈谈去。”Dean熄灭了引擎。

这时一只手扣在了Dean的臂弯上，Cas用哀求的眼神看着，“人类憎恨天使。”

“我知道，但你现在不是天使了。”

“我曾是天使，他们会恨我。”

“那就别说出来。”Dean看着不开窍的同伴，“撒谎，明白吗？”

“撒谎？告诉他们我不是天使？”

“什么都别说，跟着就行了。”Dean意识到这个Cas也不会撒谎，遇到第一天都不知来者何人，就抖出他是个没有法力的天使这种关键的事情。

 

对方车上一共下来三人，和昨天一样，有拿手枪有拿猎枪的武器很杂，白天起风沙后都用头纱遮面。

“为什么你开Silgate的车？Silgate人呢？”这是对方的第一个问题。

“来不及问，诱捕恶魔先到了一步。”Dean举着双手非常沉着。

“这是我们的车。”

“听着老兄，我们不想惹麻烦，昨天是突发状况，我们需要车辆，你看能不能商量商量，最好给点汽油什么的。”Dean开出了条件。

“你是哪个群的？”

又是群，Dean慎重考虑着，Cas和人类接触不多，根本解释不清“群”的意义，只知道这很重要，如果回答错了关乎两人安危，“Bobby Singer！”

“Singer？那倔老头儿？”对方没有卸下防备，说明回答没有过关。

“天使，你知道Bobby的爱好，他最喜欢射长翅膀的老鼠了。”Dean继续用他上次的经验糊弄。

“老鼠都离开了，听说去了东方。”那人边说边扯开面纱好细细打量Dean，“会用枪吗？”

“我可是这方面的专家。”

“刀呢？”

“请允许我……”Dean示意自己要把手放下，他从后背抽出了天使之刃向对面展示，这个办法很奏效，看着他们一脸错愕又赞许的表情，计划可行。

“哎，那个！”对方继而将注意力转向Cas，“是你的伙伴？”

“是的。”Dean知道Cas怕人类，所以挡在同伴身前。

“反正你有那玩意什么都好说，跟我们走。”三人终于抬起枪口。

“别！他们会发现的。”Cas咬着Dean的耳朵悄悄说。

“见机行事。”

 

对方给了汽油，行驶三个小时后来到了一座水库。望着修建于峡谷之间高耸的混凝土简直傻眼，在恶魔与天使占领城市后，幸存的人类被驱赶到山野田间？水库里视线之所及画着大大小小各种驱魔咒符，武器上也布满咒符，物资都被堆放在恶魔圈中间，水桶的盖子上系着十字架，迎面走过个人没有穿上衣，胸口纹有巨大的防附身图腾。不知是不是多疑，Dean注意到这里没有女人也没有儿童，大家都有些无所事事。

一个自称Kurt的人是水库的头儿，简单了解了情况后过来打招呼，“听说你有天使之刃？很厉害嘛。”那人语调勤快，带着戏谑。

“杀掉过一些。”

“很好，明天我们去恶魔的老巢，表现好的话，皮卡的事就一笔勾销。”Kurt招呼手下，“给他和那只小鸟腾个房间。”

“他不是小鸟。”Dean对这个称呼很反感，Kurt则露出奸滑的笑容耸耸肩。

 

“床，我们的？”Cas好奇地朝帐篷探头探脑，里头有个破旧的床垫。

“不不……我们不睡一起。”Dean意识到Kurt误会他们是一对儿，所谓“房间”是一排空地上驻扎毗邻的帐篷。

“他不是你的伴侣？”领路的人抬起一根眉毛。

Dean不置可否，如果把他们分开，鬼知道Cas会不会说漏嘴，看他那蠢样子绝对会，同时，经过昨晚的事情，他们之间的气氛很微妙，Dean不想让Cas进一步误解。“没事，挺好的，谢谢。”Dean打发对方。

Cas并没有注意到Dean这层纠结，直接走进一人多高的帆布账簿绕着床垫转了一圈，先是跪上去，继而整个趴在上头鲶鱼似地打滚。“Dean，你想知道舒服吗？”

Dean翻了翻白眼，一个破床垫能把Cas高兴成这样，但一个令他心痛的揣测浮上心头——或者Cas从没躺过真正的床？看看他，邋里邋遢举止粗俗，长久过着颠沛流离的生活，或许从未体验过舒服的床垫。

“都是你的了，我再去找Kurt了解了解情况。”他决定给Cas与床独处的时间。

 

Dean对这个世界的人类一无所知，昨天不过是管中窥豹，所以他决定先混在人堆里熟络熟络。旁敲侧击下他求证了几件事：

天使使用的是魔法攻击，只对拥有实体的目标才有效，Michael和Lucifer都没有实体，这意味着双方都无法杀死对方。人类作为皮囊成了双方抢夺的重点，因为天使只能附身信徒，于是恶魔先把人杀了再钻进去。这样的拉锯战已经持续了八年，随着人类越来越少，获得撒旦真身的机会越来越渺茫，双方都把赌注放在了未出生的婴儿上。

恶魔抓走了女人迫使其受孕以此寻找匹配的血脉，天使则杀掉任何可能怀有Lucifer真身的女人，也正是昨天发生的一幕。真身必是圣人的后代，这意味着大部分男人都“没用”，幸存的人类大部分都没有信仰，这是活下去的首要条件。

因为天使攻击怀孕的母亲和结合的人类，为了保命男人和女人不再接触，政府消失后人类以“群”为单位集结，恶魔主要瞄准“女性群”，如果其他群体施救不及，这些女人就会被劫持为母体。为了保证Lucifer真身的纯净，母体不能被施魔法，所以恶魔在城里的医疗机构进行人工受孕。“男性群”在其中并没有坐视不理，由于力量悬殊大部分营救都以生命为代价，更多的尸体意味着更多的魔鬼，人类采取拖延战术，大举破坏城市里任何可以实施人工受孕的场所，不让恶魔得偿所愿，加上天使的打击，Lucifer至今没有获得真身。

现在恶魔的数量远远多于人类和拥有肉身的天使，于是它们开始逐步恢复城市的运作，披着人皮在房子里生活，明天的任务是摧毁恶魔管辖的食物工厂抢夺物资，阻止其向母婴室提供营养。关于这点也解开了Dean的疑惑，无论是皮卡车上的罐头还是公寓里的食材尝起来都很新鲜，原来是恶魔接管了食物生产，保障人类不会死绝，也是够讽刺的。

 

“圣啤。”Cas端着个军用水壶向同伴走来，“既是啤酒同时可以驱魔，不神奇吗？”

“你不是怕人吗，现在都交上朋友了？”Dean注意到Cas对给他啤酒的人说笑，看起来很放松。

“我撒谎了，说我是人类，他信了，给了我啤酒，是友好的。”

Dean干笑了一下，这家伙倒学得挺快，他接过水壶喝了一口，酒气瞬间冲进鼻腔说明是新酿的，或也可能是新抢的。Cas也喝了一大口结果呛到，喷了Dean一脸。

“搞什么鬼！”Dean不满地抹了一把脸。

“我不知道是这个味道，挺奇怪的，有气泡。”Cas闭上一只眼睛朝水壶口里看。

“你没喝过啤酒？”看着同伴可怜巴巴摇头，Dean拍了拍肩，“都是你的了。”

“还有一样东西，和圣啤一起，他说是礼物。”

Cas摊开手掌的瞬间，Dean整个人都僵住了，他希望自己看错了，或者那玩意不是他认为的东西，但是，那的确是个橡胶的肛塞，于是压低嗓子问，“那人给你的？”

“去他的帐篷，可以给我三个午餐肉罐头和两卷手纸，我想我用得上。”

“不！”Dean乘四周没人注意，赶紧把人拖回两人的帐篷。Cas对人类社会一无所知，Dean无意说他们不一张床一定是传出了误导信息。“那人在打你主意。”

“打主意？”

“占你便宜，笨蛋。”

“但是他有食物和手纸，如果我给他便宜，是公平的。”

“不！”Dean抱着脑袋，“他想上你！你根本不知道发生了什么，该死的。”

“你意思是……性交？”奇怪的是，这次Cas知道。Dean用不可思议地目光瞪他，他则说得很轻巧，“不可以吗？”

Dean有点哑口无言，他从没想过平行世界的Cas或许是个同性恋，但他真的明白同性恋是什么吗？“听着，Cas，这很严肃，你不该为了两卷手纸出卖自己。”

“我没有出卖自己，你教我自由意志，我想试试。”

“试……”Dean感觉自己快气晕了，“这不是随便的事情。”

“是罪恶？”Cas引用了圣经。

“性本身没错，你可以享受性欲，自慰也算其中一种，我想你已经有概念了。”Dean尽量用对方能明白的方式解释，“性交必是两个互相吸引的个体，才是好的性。你都不知道对方什么情况，至少，应该是你喜欢的人。”

“比如……和你？”Cas说完有点不好意思。

“不！”当事人再次斩钉截铁地否决了。

Cas闭了一会儿嘴，又试探性地问，“你是不是在生气？”

“我这是担心，你涉世未深，很多局面应付不了，我不希望你受到伤害。”

“他说这个能帮助我。”Cas又把肛塞拿出来。

“还倒是挺周到的，”Dean摇着头，他做出最后声明，“我没办法阻止你，但是你得懂得保护自己。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家感觉到了吧，下一章又要发生点啥了~


	6. 爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了cas的人生初体验dean也是操碎了心，然鹅，事情依旧不按剧本走

“好饿啊，仪式有这么多步骤吗？”Cas正在经历人生中很多第一次，刷牙、洗澡、把打结的头发梳开、清肠——他抱怨好不容易填进肚子的都没了。

“这是基本礼貌。”Dean扯掉同伴湿发上的毛巾，继而把肥皂用开水泡软，挖了一些抹在杂乱的胡须上。

“我只见过Jimmy完整的脸一次，上头都是血其实也没看清，然后就成了我的脸，我没好好照顾脸对吗？”Cas拿着块有裂缝的镜子观察，似乎对自己的新形象很期待，“脸是不是很丑？”

Dean端起同伴的下巴找准角度开始下刀，一点点刮去胡须露出底下原来的皮肤。“不，事实上这长相算是个帅哥了。”操作中，他的脑中自然浮现出第一次见到Castiel的样子，一头乱发、像个税务员、被散弹枪打成筛子也面不改色。

“但人类不喜欢我，不友好。我该怎么做？”

“大部分都是混蛋，你不必理会。”

那家伙话实在太多了，最终完成擦干净脸时，Dean都不敢相信一点都没失手刮伤，Cas再次举起镜子，用手指戳了戳脸颊，“很软耶，人类喜欢这样子？”Dean点点头给予肯定。“人类喜欢这样，喜欢人类样子的我，所以我还是不能告诉大家我是什么？”

“最好不要，这件事只能让你信任的人知道。”

Cas抿了下嘴，“当我变成人类时遇到群，我告诉他们我是天使，他们把我绑在根柱子上，诱捕恶魔来了，咬了我，群杀了恶魔，来了更多恶魔，再杀，Balthazar来了。我不是天使，Balthazar不愿带走我，我信任的人都死了。”他叙述得很平淡，好像恐怖的经历根本不是什么大事，继而撇头补充了一句，“当然除了你，你活着。”

 

Dean知道自己早晚会离开这里，离开Cas，至少帮那白痴积攒些有用的经验应付往后的生活，他坐在地上背对着Cas趴着的方向，“跟着我说的做就行，听见了吗？”

“嗯。”Cas的语调有些兴奋。

“你现在是趴着么，把腿打开一点，用膝盖把身体顶起来一些抬高屁股。”说出这串词时Dean很难为情，又因为对方什么都不懂，所以事情没有看起来那么害羞，“你也可以塞个枕头。”话音刚落，Dean感觉手肘边的枕头就没了。“用你的手指找到后门，先在边缘摸一摸感觉一下。”

“热的。”Cas回答，“这还挺奇怪的，我拥有这具皮囊这么久，从没这么干过。”

“很多人都没有。”Dean继续，“刚才的甘油在吗，倒一点抹在手指上，选你最喜欢的那根，然后试着插进去。一开始不要插得太深，没入一节指关节就可以了。”

“感觉好奇怪呀。”

“尽量放松，我发现你太兴奋了，这样肌肉会很僵容易疼。如果适应了试着转动手指，螺旋状没到第二根指关节。”

“啊啊，有点疼。”

“疼就拿出来，休息一会儿。”

“没事，你继续说，我很擅长听从命令。”

“我只是给出指导，很多东西要你自己领会。”Dean听着Cas哼哼呀呀了一会儿，“现在试着弯曲手指，朝内壁四周探一圈。”

“哦哦哦！啊，不很疼，感觉蛮有趣的。”Cas很乐于反馈个人感受。

“重复刚才的动作，你先自己玩一会儿。”Dean笑笑，当然对方看不见他的表情。

“Dean？你也经常这么做吗？”

“不。”

“你有这方面的特殊能力？”

“没有，被操才需要。”Dean无奈地笑笑。

“所以，不是每个人都被操？因为这样不好吗？”

“性就是性，只要是双方愿意怎么不是办事，被操感觉也挺好的。”

“但是你不被操？”

“就一次，绝无仅有的体验。”Dean觉得如果分享自己的小秘密能消除同伴的担忧，避免认为后入是耻辱的事情。“03年，德克萨斯，一个摔跤手表演，她问我有没有兴趣走后门，本以为是个刺激的夜晚，结果大大出乎意料，几乎把我的人生都颠覆了。她该有四十岁，熟女类型，自称后庭大师，虽然我一直听说过前列腺刺激，想想肛检都受不了，来这个不得死了？我本来想跑的，但是已经跟人回了屋子，还打了一晚上嘴炮吹嘘自己尺度多大，什么都能接受，大话都说了只能硬着头皮上。她戴了副黑色的乳胶手套，在我的后庭翻云覆雨，感觉活了二十几年都白费了，整个世界观都颠覆了。”

“很棒？”

“棒极了。”不知为何，Dean突然回过头，于是双方的目光交织在一起，虽然手上在干“别的事”，Cas的笑容却十分单纯，Dean赶紧别过头轻咳两声，“你可以再加一根手指，体验更上一层楼。”

加到第三根手指，呻吟代替言语在帐篷里回荡，Dean能感觉床垫时不时晃动一下，Cas一定很享受，肛塞安放到位后，指导工作也接近尾声。

“如果他有任何让你不舒服的举动，立马停下来，不要故意迎合他。真枪真刀和手指还是会不一样，尽量放松自己去享受，知道了吗？”Dean最后把同伴干净柔软的发丝梳理一番，这是件人生大事马虎不得。

 

一个、两个、三个小时后，Dean把水库里里外外都转悠了起码十圈最终回到帐篷，Cas也回来了，地上放着三个午餐肉罐头和一卷手纸。同伴背对着帐篷入口的方向卷缩在床榻上，衣服穿得好好的，没什么异样。水库的整体空间就不亮，所以每个帐篷里配了小灯用来照明，Cas回来后关掉了光源，可能是太累了想睡觉。

嘿，破处还顺利吗？性体验是不是和说的一样美妙？那些技巧都用上了吗？不，Dean完全不想知道。他心里很清楚Cas想要他，在分手前已经通过依依不舍的目光宣告心事，但Dean没有理会。Castiel已经死了，这个人是Cas又不是，发展复杂的关系会让分别的时候更为艰难，既然结局是注定的，必须狠下心。

Dean脱下外套铺在地上，打算今晚让Cas独享舒适的大床，只是靠近以后，发现另一卷手纸被扯得乱七八糟堆在床上那人身前，

“怎么回事！”Dean很警觉，他预感到事情会出岔子，如果Cas受到伤害，他发誓……

“他不爱我。”Cas说话有点哽咽。

“他当然不爱你，这只是性。”Dean试图让Cas明白这是两码事。

“他不爱我，也没有碰我。”

“什么意思？”Dean走到靠近的一侧坐在了Cas脑袋边说，同伴的眼眶发红，用过的手纸揉成一团团，“说话！”

“我去他帐篷，他让我脱掉衣服站着，他在后面，我不知道，他好像完全不想碰我，也不说话，自顾自打手枪，这不是只有一个人才做吗？然后他说完事了，让我离开。”

Dean想了一会儿，这种情况的确不常见，有些人并不需要性行为也能达到高潮，那人并不想碰Cas，只是需要一个刺激的画面来满足意淫——肛塞癖好。Cas所有的准备都白费了，什么都没发生，他依旧是个处，这的确挺沮丧的。

“我已经努力了，人类还是不会爱我。”

“这是两码事，你并不需要通过性让另一个人来爱你。”

“那我还能做什么，我想要被爱？”Cas用他湿润的双眼看着Dean，渴求着答案。

问题是无解的，这个世界不爱他，天堂、还是人间，都得不到结果。“抱歉，Cas，真的很抱歉。”Dean将手放在同伴的脑袋上，那干净整洁、经过精心打理的外表，终究无人赏识。

 

不哭以后Cas感到饿了，他打开一盒午餐肉罐头，用天使之刃将食物均分成两份插起其中一块，大哭之后他需要恢复体力。他将剩下的半盒午餐肉递给Dean，圣啤已经没有气泡了，只能当成味道不太好的饮料来解渴，两人坐在床垫上默默吃着自己那份。

“不该浪费手纸的，用水桶就好了。”Cas考虑起实际的问题。

“人需要宣泄情感，很正常。”

“我讨厌做人。”Cas一边啃天使之刃上的肉一边继续，“很饿，又冷，会累要睡觉，会孤单，太多感情，还要用手纸。我到现在都不习惯排尿，为什么生殖和泌尿系统放在一起，小便就要看见它，看见就会硬，这件事已经困扰了我很久。”

“你要学会控制自己的身体，还有情绪。”Dean笑笑，Cas已经不为刚才的事情难过让他如释重负。

“我不想再尝试获得人类的爱，人类是混蛋。”肉已经吃完了，Cas用手背抹了下嘴。在“浪费”一整卷手纸后，他变得极为吝啬。

“很高兴你看开了。”

“我想试试别的。”笑容又回到他的脸上。

“哦？”

“我要去冥界。”

“不准！”Dean怎么都没想到这个答案，虽然Cas一直在犯蠢，凡事还是得有个底线，如此轻巧地谈论自己的生死让听者无比愤怒。Cas不明白，他准备放弃的东西，正是Dean最初失去的。“别给我废话！把这种念头打消，我不准你去死，你要是敢我就杀了你！”

Dean已经气疯了，话语并没有什么逻辑，被劈头盖脸骂了之后Cas有点懵，人生的初体验便戛然而止。


	7. 恶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章，剧中一位老朋友上线，错倒的世界里，dean的世界观不断被刷新

Dean睁开眼睛的一刻Cas停了下来，气氛极其尴尬，不管闭不闭眼那副画面已经烙印在脑海里，Dean翻了个白眼，

“搞完记得洗手。”

“哦。”

一整晚Cas就没有消停过，在床垫上辗转反侧，不知什么时候下床在帐篷里来回踱步，一会儿动动水桶一会儿摸摸武器，期间又开了个罐头，吃完后躺回床垫上。Dean本以为只是半夜饿了，但是没一会儿Cas又下床绕圈，站在空地上哼哼呀呀地打手枪，动动水桶，再回来躺着，所以被一阵异常的“小地震”晃醒Dean完全不意外。

 

帐篷外人们已经忙碌起来，Dean领了早餐，特意给Cas拿了双份的汉堡——魔鬼牌汉堡。末日下，人类打劫魔鬼的资产已经成了常态，每天都是战争让双方都很厌倦，魔鬼曾经也是人，这意味它们拥有人类所有的缺点甚至更加放大，被打劫后如果大魔头不问责，跑腿的小罗罗会选择息事宁人。自从人类知道驱魔咒和圣水，魔鬼不像从前那么喜欢打击报复，毕竟现在的局势下，谁活到Lucifer崛起才是真正的赢家。

Kurt把皮卡给了Dean，Cas安安静静地坐在副驾驶啃汉堡，自从被训后明显老实了很多。

“这里头是什么动物？”他扒开面包片观察。

“牛扒。”

“啊，神奇的动物，你知道牛其实是异教？”

“它养活了美国，异不异教都得吃。”

“在成为人之前，我一直不明白人类为何痴迷于进食，还有专门煮食动物的书籍，作为一种知识。但我现在理解了，肉很好吃，我尝过一只老鼠，也很好吃。”

“没得病算你走运。”Dean对Cas饥不择食的行为感到担忧。

“我没办法得病，人类不得病。”

“什么意思？”

“瘟疫。”

“四骑士？”

“它消除了世界上的疾病，人类就没办法病死。”

“所以你的脚烂成这样都没事？”

“是啊，但是很疼。”

整个世界的规则都颠倒了，原来在大地肆虐的天启四骑士在撒旦的授意下停止猖狂，转而将濒危的种群从死亡线上拉回来。战争消除了内斗让人类团结一致；饥荒削弱了欲望使大家乐于共享；瘟疫撤销疾病，火种得以延续；唯独死亡骑士没有理会魔鬼，死神业务依旧繁忙。

 

车队很早就出发了，进入小镇时约莫七八点的样子，对面早有准备，披着村民外皮的恶魔端着武器瞪着黑眼严阵以待。Kurt是总指挥，车队从水库来，意味着他们拥有取之不尽的圣水，打开压力阀的瞬间，魔鬼的布阵被冲得七零八落，伴随阵阵惨叫溃不成军。车顶的喇叭里放着高分贝的驱魔咒，滚滚黑烟伴随着浓烈的硫磺味直冲云霄。一场大胜后人类没有马上庆祝，而是在空地上划了个很大的恶魔陷阱，将地上的尸体拖入其中以免魔鬼大军卷土重来。Dean想起被Zachariah拽到谬误的末日里，未来的自己带领人类做着最后的抵抗，同样的条件下，没有领袖Dean Winchester，人类能做得更好。

人马重新上车继续往小镇深处挺进，Dean一路观察下房屋被保存得很完整，有些墙面似乎还是新刷的，看来魔鬼真的心安理得地过起日子。车队在一座教堂前停下，这就很奇怪了，为什么魔鬼要保留教堂呢？

听到外头的汽车声，一个神父站在教堂大门边，对着门缝说着什么，显然里头还有人。Dean很确信对方是人类，神父胸口的十字架在光线下发出闪闪的银光，看来还有人在坚守信仰。

“里头有女人！”神父喊话。

“多少人？”Kurt问。

神父迟疑了着，他转身对门缝说话，商量了一会儿大门打开，里头出来十几个信徒，穿着乡村常见的朴素服饰，男男女女无一例外手握圣经。Kurt撇撇头端着枪支，和最近的三个手下过去了，他们一身戎装全副武装，面对毫无招架之力的村民，Dean有着非常不好的预感。

“食物在哪里？”

“粮仓里，它们看管着。”一个穿戴西装背带的男人回话，从谈吐来看可能是镇长。

“哪条路？”男人指向斜对面，Kurt用枪口顺着方向比划，“都在了？”男人确认，后头的村民也跟着点点头，神色都很紧张。“好！”Kurt向同伴点了下头。

不！

只是一瞬间的事情，四人同时举枪，Kurt率先毙了镇长，然后是神父，另外三人举双枪把其他村民打死，过程不到十秒。

为什么！那些只是人类！Dean的瞳孔收缩，冲动间刚想拔出武器就被两边冒出的同伙架起来动弹不得。

“妈的，你是谁？”Dean咆哮着。

“谁都不是。”Kurt像西部片的牛仔一样装模作样的吹了下枪口，“我知道你怎么看我，不要被表象迷惑，这些人早就死了，他们把灵敏卖给了魔鬼，我只是确保对方提前收账罢了。”

“妈的说什么呢，这就是你的开脱？”

“这些人将结合诞下子嗣，献给撒旦做新衣，我们阻止了一场大锅，是英雄。”

“Lucifer的皮囊不能出生，大地将一片涂炭。”Cas插话，作为上帝的造物，能以更客观的视角看待问题。Dean压制住冲动，从两人中间挣脱出来，扯了扯衣角表示接受了说辞。

 

Kurt的人将教堂前的尸体和恶魔留下的几具一并烧毁，熊熊的火光间，不过是末日里稀松平常的一天。Cas拿着两瓶牛奶向Dean走来，这次是真的牛奶。

“我没有胃口。”Dean几乎没办法看同伴，脑海里依旧是大屠杀的惨状。

“我想这对他们好，去冥界，不用在人间受苦。”

“你听到那杂种说的了，村民和魔鬼做了交易，灵魂都会下地狱。”

感受到Dean的情绪，Cas坐在他身边闭上嘴，把牛奶瓶夹在大腿间把玩。这是Cas最接近文明的人类生活的一次，新鲜的牛奶，“虔诚”的信徒，世外桃源。

 

“又来了，准备！”一声响哨引起大伙注意，魔鬼回来报复了。

对方也是十几个人，形成势均力敌的态势，一个领头的恶魔站前一步，

“为什么你们这群人类老鼠不能离我们远一点？”

“为了帮你你们这群乌眼臭虫早日上天。”Kurt以同样讥讽的口吻回应。

“不是嫉妒我们能上天堂，而你们都得下地狱吧？”对方哈哈大笑，“你知道吗？我他妈的可讨厌这里了，房屋、道路、牧场……还得替你们续香火，去他妈的，狗屁，我们是恶魔，可得干点真正恶魔干的。”

“英雄所见略同。”Kurt把枪插在腰上展开双臂，“公平竞赛？”

“我要把你开肠破肚。”

“很好！”

双方都丢掉了枪支，改用冷兵器，双方都无比怀念天启之初的游戏规则。

“看好你的小鸟，我可负责不了。”冲突以后Kurt对Dean的敌意很大，排兵布阵时瞥了眼两手空空的Cas讥讽道。

Dean懒得理会，把天使之刃给了Cas，对方想把东西换回去，“这可以保护你。”

“你知道怎么使用它，那就用。” Dean瞪了一眼。

随着恶魔们呐喊冲刺，混战搏杀拉开序幕。Kurt的武器上刻有咒符，意味着能伤害恶魔，手起刀落间，冲在最前头的恶魔胸口炸开魔法光束栽了下去。Dean是个经验丰富的猎人，就算徒手也能把那群黑眼杂种撕碎，他避开了刺向他的匕首将对方牵制，正欲夺过武器时，一把利器刺穿敌人的喉咙，是Cas。尽管失去了荣光，Cas并没有忘记作为一个战士的格斗要领，握起天使之刃的那刻重新找回了勇气。厮杀异常野蛮凶狠，双方都损兵折将，Dean并不恋战只在Cas有危险时出手，余光间三个恶魔团团围住了Kurt，一把匕首插在他背上，但是这位老大似乎没受太多影响，面露骄傲将对方逐个劈倒。厮杀最终以人类的获胜告终，除去Dean和Cas，只有两个人还活着，望着满地的尸体，Dean心如刀绞，这个世界如此绝望，为了逞一时之快，Kurt视生命若草芥，以杀戮取乐，他根本不是救世主，却比魔鬼更恶。

“没人搬吃的了。” Kurt转圈看看死去的战友耸肩道。

“就这样，你的人都死了，而你只关心有没有抢到食物？”Dean怒目而视。

“世界末日好么，不然呢？”Kurt口气很轻松，用袖管擦掉武器上的血迹，“拿上你的战利品，你和小鸟不就是为了这个才跟来的吗，装什么圣人。” 瞥头时他注意到背上有东西，于是反手把匕首拔了出来，伤口没有流血。

“你到底是什么东西！”Dean觉得事情越来越不对劲。

“人类、恶魔、神灵、上帝……多无聊啊。我有很多样子，而你终究是看不穿。”微笑间，Kurt的黑人外形变成一张白人的脸，幸存的手下和其他尸体化作烟尘随风散去。

“Gabriel！”Dean竟然完全不意外是这家伙搞得鬼。Cas告诉过他，四大天使里只有Raphael率先获得皮囊，而Gabriel一直下落不明，天使们猜测大天使远离战火去了潘多拉星，但Dean了解Gabriel的本性，唯恐天下不乱。

“Dean Winchester，未出世的男孩，被选中的人。”大天使露出狡颉的笑容。“来到这个世界时我就盯上你了，故意把小鸟推给你，而你的每一步都在我的预料之中。”以Gabriel的法力第一眼就看穿了Dean的身份，虽然这个世界的历史被改写了，但预言并没有变，戏称Cas“小鸟”时Dean就应该知道事情有蹊跷。

“Gabriel，为什么？”Cas很疑惑，不敢相信眼前是自己的兄弟。

“我只想好戏按着剧本走，Micheal越快获得皮囊，越快踢Luci的屁股，我就能早点回去吃大餐，看着人类老鼠苦苦挣扎真的很心烦。”

“我不会让你得逞的，我阻止过一次天启，不在意再来一次。”

“当我混入群时，发现人类有很多弱点，最要命的，就是有感情。”Gabriel举起手在空中抓握，与此同时Cas身体一紧，被无形的力量扼住喉咙瞬间呼吸不畅，“答应Michael，不然就弄死他。” Gabriel很早就能动手，但他故意放任Dean与Cas独处，待两人建立起相当的感情纽带作为要挟。

该死的混蛋！Dean知道自己会心软，他已经在他的世界失去过一次，这段时期里一直阻止自己对这个Cas产生感情，但他失败了。Castiel在挣扎间已经被提到半空，双脚的踢踹越来越绵软。抱歉，Cas，抱歉！Dean知道这一次他依旧无能为力。

奄奄一息间，Cas掀开上衣，不知为何腹部一片血肉模糊，Dean不记得同伴在厮杀中有受伤。

“啊！！！”

Castiel将手掌按在驱逐咒符上时，刺眼的白光从身上射出，人随之从控制中解脱出来坠落地面，Gabriel已经不在原地。


	8. 水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事一发不可收拾地朝爆笑喜剧路线发展着。。。

“快走吧，他很快会回来，你有防御咒对于天使相当于隐形，只要不和我在一起，他找不到你。”Cas扯着衣服盖住伤痕。在他知道Gabriel的真实身份后就在自己的皮肤上暗自刻下驱逐符，本以为大天使是冲着自己来的，却要对Dean不利，当机立断推开了同伴。

“别傻了，你以为Gabriel抓住你不会继续用来要挟我吗？一起走！”

Dean挑了些有用的物品装上皮卡，跑到最近的屋子扯了快窗帘布当做绷带给Cas止血。水库回不去了，找到下一个藏身之处成了当务之急，踩下油门时一个可行的计划浮上来——Bobby！

上一次进入平行世界遇到Bobby，他说跟着诱捕恶魔来打鸟最有效，所以找到诱捕恶魔出没的行踪将是引向Bobby的关键。在天堂和地狱的大战中，随着双方数量的倾斜，越来越多穿上人皮的高等恶魔不愿铤而走险成为大鸟的靶子，于是放出诱捕恶魔以供攻击，诱捕恶魔不像高等恶魔，它们智商很低但攻击性极强，不胜其烦下天使必须杀之而后快。对付诱捕恶魔很大程度上消耗了天使大军的精力，得到喘息之余恶魔的光复大业变得有条不紊。在恶魔对待人类的态度转变后，天使成了人类生存的主要威胁，这也解释了Bobby这些猎人会以“打鸟”为乐的原因。计划执行总比设想要困难很多，大路上半个人影都见不到，他没有地图，原本的路标都被人为毁坏无法辨识，转悠了两个小时后他将皮卡停在了湖边。

 

“你可以把我绑在树上，诱捕恶魔会来的。”Cas提议。

“你疯了吗？现在你是众矢之的，如果混蛋天使先找到你怎么办？”

Cas低下头，途中他的手一直捂在伤口上减轻颠簸带来的疼痛，心情也很低落，“我知道你又要骂我，死对我来说算不了什么。皮囊很疼，我受不了了。”

“你是该骂，谁让你在身上乱刻乱画，我自有办法对付Gabriel，你只要再多撑一分钟。”Cas把头压得更低，Dean知道自己太过分了，这不是事实，当时他一点办法都没有，“听着，你是我朋友，我不拿朋友的命冒险。”

“朋友？”Cas眨了下眼睛，“你说，像你那个天使朋友一样的……朋友？”

Dean顿了顿，用肯定的口吻，“是。”

 

“在车里好好待着，干嘛呢！”Dean正在往车上刻防御咒符。

“我想去水边。”

“不是有水壶吗？”

“我要去水边。”Cas并没有理会劝告，扶着伤口跳下车，瞥了眼Dean的工作，指着刚刚刻好的一排，“这个错了。”好吧，至少在咒语方面这家伙帮得上忙。

Dean认真考虑现在两人的处境，如果大天使的目标是他，把Cas留在身边肯定很危险，但是这家伙连基本生活自理都成问题，恐怕很快会被他的混蛋兄弟抓住，最可行的办法就是交给Bobby，让经验丰富的老猎人接管。之前的情形下，看着满身是血的Cas让Dean有些感情用事，承认他们是“朋友”，但是现在他后悔了，除了让两人的关系更加复杂，还会给Cas误导，为了这段“友谊”赔上性命——Cas是个笨蛋，无论在哪个宇宙都是。

糟糕，那笨蛋在干嘛！

只是转眼的功夫，Dean弯腰在空地上按摩因为蹲着刻咒符而酸麻无比的小腿时，余光中瞥见一颗小小的脑袋没入湖中……那画面如此的熟悉。“我很抱歉，Dean”“我不-我不能挡住它们！快跑！”“Cas他，走了，死了！”利维坦透过Cas的皮囊奸笑着……

四季天使死后大地苍夷寸草不生，湖水浑浊而腥臭，即便要自杀还有很多更好的选择。奔跑中Dean只来得及脱掉靴子便一头扎入湖中，所幸水并不深，划了几下游到Cas下潜的位置。手臂挥动间感觉摸到一样硬物，死死抓住后才知是鞋子，顺藤摸瓜Dean抓住了Cas的脚踝往岸边拖，牵扯中对方踢了几下似乎要甩开他。妈的！Dean料想到那笨蛋会抵抗一心求死，不过幸好他也是不达目的誓不罢休的人，于是用更大的力气拽。随着浮力Cas的身体扭转过来，一双臂膀套在了Dean的脖子上，然后是前胸和脸颊，Dean感觉整个人被死死抱住。干嘛，还想拉个陪葬的吗？没门！Dean用力蹬了两下腿，再借助双臂的滑动带着挂在身上的人冲出了水面！

呼吸！

Dean吐掉嘴里咸臭的污水重新迎接气味同样恶劣的空气，而挂在胸前的那个蠢货此刻已经被呛得咳嗽连连。没再多想，他们一同游向岸边，说是一同，主要是Dean在用力，因为Cas明显不会游泳只会瞎动弹，被骂了几句终于停下来老老实实挂着。走到岸上时衣服贴在身上又湿又沉散发着臭味，而头顶正骄阳似火，两人狼狈的现状更是让Dean火冒三丈，揪起Cas的领子来回扯，

“你有毛病吗！要死别死我前面！去你妈的！”

“抱歉。”

Cas低下头，眼睛瞄了瞄或怒火中烧的同伴，非常小心翼翼得把剩余的脏水从肺里咳出来。Dean已经懒得骂他了，因为再骂，他就会想起另一个人，想到那个同样蠢到没边的家伙一次次不知死活地去做那些明确禁止做的事情。Cas明确说过他有去冥界的想法，恐怕责骂并不管用，Dean必须想出别的办法来扭转这笨蛋的脑筋，自此之前只能把怒气化作对湿衣服的折磨，重重砸向地面。

因为大中午的天气炎热，不消两个小时衣服就能干，Dean把两人的衣服平铺在空地上晾晒。他裁开一块油布围在腰上，Cas则用防风沙的头巾折了个三角形以此遮羞，好在四下无人，两人的装扮好跟原始部落的野人无异，不，比这更糟，一对活宝喜剧搭档。

这会儿当事人已经开始在皮卡车上翻吃的，左手牛奶右手汉堡朝Dean走来，“你饿了吧？”

“谢谢。”Dean已经什么脾气都没有了，只能挤出个干笑接受对方的好意。

“你是不是会游泳？”

“是的。”Dean强忍住不去翻白眼，如果他不会游泳，这会儿只能看同伴变成一具浮尸了，是的，他当然他妈的会游泳。

“我本来以为很容易的，但是进去全慌了。”

“Cas，”Dean闭了会儿眼睛调整呼吸，“如果你想学游泳我可以教你，但是麻烦你做任何蠢事之前先跟我商量一下。”

“哦。”

 

吼！

咫尺的距离，凭空冒出一头诱捕恶魔，张开獠牙不由分说向Cas扑去。惊吓间，Cas把手里的牛奶瓶甩了出去，砸在怪物胸口发出一击闷响。牛奶瓶毕竟不是致命性武器，恶魔避了一下，踩着地上的玻璃碎渣继续攻击。虽然半裸着，Dean好歹有先见之明把天使之刃放在手边，见到同伴有难立马从地上暴起进入战斗状态。诱捕恶魔智商奇低，刚一听见喊叫立马停下来回头，还来不及反应便被猎人一刀毙命。

“Dean！”躲避间，Cas万分狼狈地跌在地上。

“我知道，厉害吧。”Dean把天使之刃从恶魔身上拔出来调侃。

“Dean！后面！”

“干！”回头的功夫，Dean的身后出现不止一只，而是三只诱捕恶魔，好吧，Winchester，表现的机会到了。

“跑吧！”Cas大喊。

认真的吗？才三个，Dean觉得自己可以对付，他可不是知难而退的人，就算来一群……Dean甚至没觉得自己眨眼，三只恶魔后方又冒出一群……

“妈的！跑！”

不管眼下的场面有多丢人，总比当做恶魔的午餐来得强，两人一前一后不管不顾地朝皮卡的方向撒开跑，而后头那群怪物的数量似乎还在递增。

“为什么它们不-不攻击！”Cas跳上车竟然还知道系安全带。

“你以为你大吃大喝的时候我在干嘛！”Dean指了指车顶刻画的驱魔咒符。

“那快点走啊！”

“要你废话！”

Dean特别烦被人指挥，尤其是眼下的麻烦很大程度上是这家伙引起的，发动机咆哮的一刻，两人大喊着撞向起码四只诱捕恶魔，从其身上碾过逃出生天。

 

“你知道那些东西怎么冒出来的吗？”

Cas摇摇头。

“你知道我们在哪里吗？”

又摇摇头。

“你他妈的知道什么！”Dean对着车顶吹气，火终于压不住了。从湖边逃走后他们朝着荒漠深处逃窜，很快失去了方向，和从小镇出来时状况类似，没有路标没有指引，只有偶尔出现的人类文明遗迹。“妈的，妈的，妈的！”司机疯狂拍打方向盘，不小心按响了喇叭。

“没关系，我们有油布，可以挨过去的。”

“别跟我提衣服的事情，再说一个字就弄死你。”因为情况紧急，逃跑时他们来不及拿衣服，Dean不得不用光脚板控制油门。

安静了几分钟，“我能说话了吗？”

“说！”Dean把手放在脸上抹去疲态。

“我们可以回水库。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被坑成日常后，希望阿丁早点适应这凄凉的宿命


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章以后cas语病问题就没了，接下来都说人话

 

“我了解Gabriel的个性，他从不重复自己，一旦事物失去新鲜感就会寻找下一个目标。天堂里大部分天使都被他耍过，捉弄的办法花样百出完全不重样，同一套把戏玩两次对他来说是很失败的。上帝给过他一件法器，命名为加百利之角，但他只吹过一次就丢到天堂的兵器库里再也没看过一眼，所以我猜他会像往常一样舍弃水库，就想不要的玩具。我说完了，你可以骂我了。”

Dean听完Cas的陈述认真思量，虽然听起来很冒险未尝不是个办法，诱捕恶魔的出现打乱了计划，油箱已经消耗过半走不了太远去发现新路，更别说太阳落山后的天寒地冻，他决定赌一把。

Cas是对的，Gabriel遗弃了水库，大门虚掩空无一人，物品保持着他们离开时的样子，翻来找去总算凑齐了可以穿的衣服，虽然很嫌弃穿别人的内衣，但是既然末世的人类没办法得病，也只能将就将就。穿戴整齐后他们着手在水库的墙壁上涂画防御天使的咒符，待到完工天已经全黑了。又累又饿他们围着火堆吃恶魔汉堡，还有圣啤，这晚也不算很糟。

“吃完先帮你上点药膏，我就回帐篷里处理自己的事情，不要再打扰我。”现在有大把的帐篷和床垫，两人没有理由同睡。

“我觉得好像已经不疼了，大概湖里有什么东西治愈了我。”Cas撩开衬衫，伤痕开始结痂，按照人体的自愈速度的确是很快了。

“关于这个，你早上到底怎么回事，脑筋抽了么？”

“我只是想去水里，但没有考虑到人类的心肺功能无法执行水下呼吸。”Cas有自己的理由，“我想感受水，全身心的。”

“为什么？”

“当Gabriel扼住我时，我能感觉到他的能量，如此强壮、令人敬畏，让我想起我是天使的时候。”Cas笑笑，“当我没住进这具皮囊时，我有翅膀，可以飞翔，翻越地球上最壮丽的山脊观摩日月星辰的变化，一遍又一遍翻越从不感到疲倦。天使的真容可以膨胀得很大，大概是……”

“克莱斯勒？”Dean接话，但克莱斯勒多半已不复存在，对方不会明白这层意思。

“真身在天堂里无拘无束，地球上有空气，气压会对我的身体产生压迫。在我成为人类后就没有这种感觉了，直到有一次把手插入水中，那种感觉和我飞翔时很像。城市里的水源有毒，触碰会有危险，所以我会找那些深水水井，有次我找到一口快要枯竭的水井，站在井底水深只到这里，”他比划在大腿的位置，“我在水里站了很久，腿上的伤口也不那么疼了，那感觉好像我重新拥有了荣光，可以飞翔。”

“你投湖是为了找回飞翔的感觉？”

“找回做天使的感觉。”Cas纠正道，“我本来有个目标，既然失去荣光，那就融入人类的社群，让人类喜欢我。事情的发展你也看到了，人类不喜欢我，我想我也不喜欢他们。昨天我一晚上都睡不着，在想我到底是谁，该做些什么。脚边有个水桶，我把手臂插进去，想象自己在飞翔。我不能飞了，只会自慰，但很快这件事也变得索然无味。你老是骂我，我也知道自己老是搞砸事情，我真的尽力了。”

Dean陷入沉默，意识到自己对Cas有多苛刻，为什么要强求一个天使去学会人类那一套？Cas并不是蠢，他有自己的一套逻辑来理解身处的世界，失去翅膀不是他的错，而他的心是属于天空的，他有权利寻找内心真正的渴望。

“跟我来。”

 

昨天逛到蓄水池时Dean观察过水质，没有异味很干净，现在想来可能是Gabriel为了骗取人类信任精心布置的场景。水池很深用手电照不到底，安全起见他找了根足够结实的尼龙绳系在Cas的腰上。

“严格按照我的口令，别没头没脑往里跳。”

“你不下来吗？”Cas按照Dean的要求活动四肢做着热身。

“不然谁把你的屁股提上来。”Dean再次确认绳子结是否牢靠。

“哎呀，好冷啊。”Cas沿着水池边的简易钢梯往下爬，脚趾刚刚碰到水面就缩起来。在Dean的鼓励下，他又下了两格，让水没到小腿肚，克制住打颤后再往下一点。之前的热身工作是有用的，得到拉伸松弛的肌肉在寒冷的水温下没有出现抽筋，这是第一步。水位没过心脏的位置后，Cas的呼吸有些急促，他抬起头向Dean寻求鼓励，

“现在脚离开梯子，让身体自然浮起来。”Dean俯下身说。

Cas先松开一直脚在水里滑动，觉得没问题另一只也离开了梯子，自重下整个人突然没入水中。可能是没有预料到沉得那么快，两个脚瞬间开始乱踢在溅起大片水花，

“Dea……”喊到一半那家伙就被一口水呛住。

“抓住你了，别瞎动弹！”Dean摇着头提起绳索。

其实Cas的手臂一直没松开梯子，这意味着根本不可能溺水，他只是太紧张了。胡乱挣扎时他的一只脚踩在了梯子上，整个人像海豚一样跃出水面，“谢谢你救了我！”他吐着水说。

“唉，你这样不行。”Dean实在看不下去了，要让那傻子自己学会游泳甚至是漂浮看来是不可能了，于是岸上的人脱掉了衣服，将绳子绕过自己的腰系紧。水比他想象的要凉，Cas并没有夸张，他来到同伴踩踏的同一格梯子上，Cas被刚才小小的溺水事故吓到已经不敢动弹了。Dean看了对方一眼，松开了梯子，身体自然漂浮起来，“看到了吗？这很容易。”

“你会游泳，我不会。”

“嗯？”Dean游回来，“身体太紧绷自然浮不起来，你要试着放松。”

Cas点点头，深吸了口气双脚再次离开。乘自重将他压下去之前，Dean游到同伴的身边从膝盖的位置托住，将人摆成水平的角度。“看到了吗，很容易。”

学会漂浮后Cas明显胆大很多，每次身体失去平衡下沉时，Dean总会过来帮他，经过几次练习，他松开了一只臂膀在水中滑动。Cas毕竟不会游泳，无法保证面部每次都在水面之上，Dean教了他一些憋气的办法，于是干脆让整个人沉入水中，肺里空气用完后再抓着梯子浮上来。

“我想去更深的地方。”

尽管水池很深，两人之间只有一根绳索作保障，Dean不想阻止Cas的想法，“屏住呼吸默默倒数100下，然后我把你拽回来，相信我。”

Cas点点头，用力一堆身体随之挪到远处。光线的原因水呈墨色，反衬他的皮肤如银鱼般皎洁，虽然一丝不挂，却不会让人有邪念。看着同伴的身体慢慢沉入阴影中，Dean的思绪不受控地飘到另一个世界。Dean知道他的同伴现在在天堂，或许终于找到了内心的平静，剩下的路要靠自己走下去，没有希望看不到尽头……

晃神间，他突然意识到自己忘记了数数，这意味着Cas可能已经在水里待了很久。该死的！Dean暗骂着立马扎入水中，顺着绳索的方向寻找同伴。因为池水很黑，眼前模模糊糊出现一团白色，他就朝着目标奋力游去。离得很近时，Dean看清了对方的状况，Cas闭着眼睛，嘴角似乎有一些笑意，还沉浸在幻想的飞翔中，被Dean抱住的那刻有点吃惊。Cas知道同伴会来找他，这让他感到安全，睁开眼睛的一刻本能地挂在了“保镖”的身上。

“才数到70。”Cas吐掉多余的水说。

“我知道，我太紧张你了。”

“能再来一次吗？”

“当然，这次我带你一起下去。”

“好的？”

Cas有点迟疑，他不想被视作累赘，但是Dean不想再任由同伴身陷黑暗，就好像，他会再也回不来。Dean抓着同伴的双臂，两人再次沉入水中。有了导引，Cas不只是在水里悬浮，他可以真正地徜徉，在水中飞翔。Dean带着同伴在做出盘旋、翻转、下潜又上浮，继而松开双手，让对方自主选择接下来想要干什么。Cas的游姿依旧没什么章法，但他享受在水中嬉戏的感觉，不断挥动着臂膀好像重新长出了翅膀。氧气几近耗尽之时，Dean带人向梯子的方向游动，抓住铁杆的一刻将Cas提出水面，同伴一个鱼跃扑向他，Dean趁机抓在了Cas的肩膀上——当Castiel将Dean拖出地狱时，曾在其肩上留下灼烧的手印，和现在抓着的位置相近……

“Dean？”Cas挂在同伴身上，还没找到落脚点。

“累了吗？上去吧。”他甩掉回忆笑笑。

 

“好冷好冷……”刚一上岸，Cas就被周围的冷空气激得连连打颤。

“快擦干，不然会感冒的。”

“我不可能感冒。”

“那你冷不冷？”

“哎呀……”Cas刚一弯腰，就发现流血不止的腹部。

“别动手，我看看。”Dean没顾及身上还湿漉漉的，健步上前。

“明明都好了。”或许是太忘我，腰间的绳子和旧伤之前撕出新的裂口。

“这是我的错，绑在手腕就好了。”Dean小心翼翼地解开绳结，将尼龙纤维从肉里扯出来时不免头皮一阵发麻，“疼吗？”

“可能是太冻了，没什么感觉。”

因为过于担忧Dean呈单膝跪地查看同伴腹部的伤势，这会儿他意识到目光下瞥一点便是禁区。和在水里不同，没有了光影折射，视觉如此真切，无论如何这么直勾勾地盯着同伴的小家伙太诡异了。他笑笑掩饰内心的尴尬，赶紧转身捡起衣服，

“死不掉，带你上点药膏。”


	10. 醉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章发生了一段醉驾，当事人并不知道“事情为什么会发展成这个样子”

昨天应该是喝了很多酒，啤酒只要开封就得喝完，两个人边聊边喝上了无数次厕所，木桶就像个无底洞怎么都倒不完，结果是显而易见的。Dean模模糊糊醒过来，只觉得灵魂还在距离床垫五米的上空飘荡，而身体却异常笨重，仿佛已经麻痹无法动弹。

什么！？

Dean有些不敢掀开被褥，随着意识慢慢调动变得敏锐，他感觉自己的下半身被什么东西压住了，那玩意紧紧缠着自己的大腿，伴随着温热的鼻息呼在他敏感的皮肤上，引起一片鸡皮疙瘩。小心翼翼掀开被褥露出底下那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，Cas几乎是贴在他的大腿内侧呼呼大睡，更重要的是，他们都没穿衣服。

我们……不不，Dean，别慌，事情可能没看起来那么糟。

Dean僵了半天才开始想办法脱身，他先动弹了一条腿，测试下它还有没有运动功能，如果一晚上都是保持这种睡姿，难怪下半身都快没知觉了。动弹间Cas无意识地调整了一下姿势，松开了Dean的一条大腿，然后并没有让后者高兴太久，那章鱼般的手臂卷起剩下的那条按在自己胸前。只感觉一只手插到了大腿的内侧，Dean做了个极为夸张的怪腔，而他的小兄弟也非常不合时宜地神经性跳动了一下。

太糟了，快点出去！Dean在内心咆哮着，然而现实世界中依旧没能摆脱窘境。

事情到底是怎么发展到这个地步的？Dean记得离开水池后，他们在篝火旁边取暖，因为Cas一直叫疼就开始喝酒，

“别老想那个，当心变瞎。”

“哦。”Cas躺在床垫上等Dean为他上药膏，只盖了T恤遮羞，某些部分又不安分起来，他连忙把手捂在凸起处。

“别碰了，不仅会瞎掌心还会长毛的。”Dean打掉对方的手好查看腹部的伤口。

“谢谢你，Dean。”

“小意思。”

“我是说，带我去水里。谢谢。”

Dean浅笑了一下，假装专注于手头的工作，故意忽略对面射来的目光。上岸背身穿衣服时，Dean能感觉Cas一直对着自己的身体上下打量，他没办法阻止同伴目光往哪里放，尤其自己明明也看了对方的。他不断提醒自己不要把事情搞复杂，让对方误会，游泳只是单纯的游泳，治疗就是治疗。一只手伸过来捏住了Dean的手掌，继而手指在他的指缝间穿插，

“我说过了，那是一次性的。” Dean故意避开目光接触，除了失望还能是什么？

Cas将手抽离，在空中握成拳头，他叹了口气，“Gabriel说你是从另一个世界来的，我明白，你不想多个负担。”

“不，你不是负担。”问题出在自己身上，Dean内心很清楚。

“告诉我你的世界是什么样的，也有天启吗？”

“有，但我阻止了。”

“所以，那是个更好的世界？极乐园？”

“不，那里也发生了很多事情，很多始料未及的事情，但是绝不是极乐。”

“跟我说说。”Cas表现出极大的兴趣。

“那是个陇长、沉重、充满了人生失败的故事。”Dean开始收拾医药箱。

“说说看，我想听。”

Dean把啤酒桶搬了过来，故事便在夜深人静的夜晚娓娓道来。讲到了他和Sam的出生，讲到妈妈和黄眼的交易，Lucifer掏出牢笼那一年的事情，以及牺牲Sam阻止天启。Dean故意隐去了Castiel的名字，一直以“那个天使朋友”代替，Cas倒没太在意，只关心天堂和地狱的对立。对四骑士作恶会皱眉，听闻Gabriel的死而悲伤，事实上所有关于天使的死讯都让Cas的神情愈发沉重。撇去那些沉重的部分，Cas对兄弟猎魔的轶事也很感兴趣，Dean尽量突出自己的英勇还有Sam为了那些鸡毛小事和他大吵的生活片段，惹得同伴哈哈大笑。

“Dean？”

“怎么了？”

“我在你的世界死了吗？”Cas突然冒出这个设想。

Dean将表情掩饰在灌下的啤酒里，淡淡地说，“是的。”

“好吧，我想也是。”Cas耸耸肩喝着自己那杯，“我一直不够优秀。”

Dean想反驳，想告诉对方，Castiel是整个天堂最优秀的战士，无所畏惧作战到底，但他把原本的话吞了下去，转而抛出个设问，“Lucifer和Michael关入笼子后，Raphael要重启灾难，如果你有机会阻止他，代价是打开炼狱之门放出里头的怪兽，你会怎么做？”

“炼狱？”

“Leviathan，Lucifer或Leviathan？”

“我……”Cas想得很认真，大概快花了一分钟，喝了一大口酒之后，“我会选Leviathan。”

不知为何听到这个答案Dean笑了起来，既不是开心也不是嘲笑。

“你在笑？我想，这是个糟透的答案？”

“不，这是个绝妙的答案。”

“你认为我选得对？”Cas越来越疑惑。

Dean没再解释，伸手在同伴的脑袋上揉了一把，继而又续了一大杯酒。

“你会回去吗？”Cas发问。

“当然，Sam还在那里，我可不放心那笨蛋一个人。”

“我会帮你回去，Dean。”他突然挺直身体很认真地说，仿佛是一项重大的任务。

“除非你胳肢窝里变出个拿非利人在空中划道裂缝，还是帮帮自己吧。”Dean把手从脑袋上挪到肩头拍了两下。

“你不让我帮你，但是你在帮我，为什么？你意识到在不属于你的世界里改变任何事件都是极其危险的。”

对于天使来说，平行世界并不是陌生的东西，宇宙自有它的规则，超自然生物不被允许任意妄为，但这条并不适合意识散漫的人类。Dean笑笑什么都没说，毫无疑问他和Cas的相遇已经改变了一些事情，或许是在填补心中的遗憾，哪怕覆水难收，也要将命运之手从Cas的喉咙上掰开，这是Dean最后的反叛。

“Dean？”

“怎……”

不知是不是喝多了感知变得迟钝，Dean瞥头时恍恍惚惚地意识到Cas出现在很近的地方，他们的嘴唇擦到了一点，或者没有，异样的气氛将空气凝固住。他知道他在犯一个错误，但心底的一部分却假借醉酒的幌子任其发生，好骗自己说，现在的距离是合理的，暧昧的眼神、温暖的呼吸、和柔软的嘴唇。Dean不知道Cas是如何学会接吻的，或许来自Jimmy的记忆，肯定不是“披萨男”教的，对方只是很轻柔地用嘴唇咬住自己的两片，继而将它们贴在一起。Dean从没吻过Cas，但他记得失去朋友的那个夜晚，木然地将尸体紧紧抱在怀里，在理智的边缘爆发的冲动。不再相信奇迹，不相信还有什么能把Cas还给他，所以他必须放手……Dean将嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线。他想拒绝，但对方反而加强了攻势，试图用舌尖将阻碍抵开。

“停下……”

张嘴的瞬间，Cas冲进了禁地，继而全身心扑了上来，只感觉杯中的液体泼溅出去，继而两具肉体陷入床垫之中。Cas没有停下，反而攀上他的身体，以极为炽烈的方式否决了提议。不，这样不对，禁忌一旦被打破后果将不堪设想；是，就是这样，亲吻的感觉是那么好，生命的火光被重新点燃。从推搡转为拥抱，从拥抱变成难舍难分的缠绵，Dean有力地掐着Cas的后颈最大程度贴向自己，将混着酒精的冲动粗暴地推回去。他们知道自己在做什么，又不知道，在Cas着急地解开他的皮带扣时，Dean一把甩掉了上衣，他的双手从对方的肩颈拂过又摸到背上，感受着这具鲜活温暖的身体。当下身突然暴露在冷空气中，小小的刺激从发烫的脑海穿过，让Dean稍稍冷静了一些——你在做什么！

“告诉我怎么做，我会为你做任何事。”对方用最无辜的方式说出最淫荡的话语。

快醒醒！Dean紧闭双眼猛地晃了下脑袋，期冀理智恰好回到正位。与此同时，欲望的浪潮却从四面八方围拢过来，想要拖走他，将意识从大脑里抽走。如果不是挣扎，他都意识到不到自己有多醉，每一寸反抗都如此绵软无力，直到分手被包裹的那刻彻底缴械投降……

 

在Cas知道口交为何物之前，就从Jimmy的记忆力获得了方法，这是很糟糕的性教育途径。当记忆的碎片渐渐拼出完整的画面，Dean已追悔莫及。Cas只是个心智不全的小孩，不一定知道自己做了什么，但Dean知道，不仅知道还任其发生，可谓罪恶至极。

“嗨？”

Dean意识到一双蓝汪汪的眼睛正闪烁着晨间的透亮望着他，Cas的手依旧探在他内侧的敏感地带，经过昨晚的事情，所有的权限都被开放通行无阻。

“嗨。”他用着极为尴尬的方式回应。

“你好暖和。”Cas根本没有放手的意思，反而变本加厉地缠绕，用大腿内侧蹭着同伴的小腿。

“松开好吗，腿麻了。”不自在的感觉如电流般刺激者Dean的尾椎骨，强行把对方推开后盘腿坐在床垫上。

“是不是我？你还能走路吗？”看到同伴一直在撸自己的腿，Cas好奇地撇头。

“没事，血液循环起来就好了。”Dean用被褥盖住下身，并挪开了一些距离继续给自己的腿加油鼓劲，他得快点站起来逃跑。

“要我帮你吗？”Cas并没有感觉到Dean的异样，非常积极地凑过来掀开遮挡。

“别！”Dean大叫起来，直到单词冲出喉咙，他都没意识到自己语调有多失态把同伴吓了一跳。

“你还好吗？”Cas愣在那里，一时间有些不知所措。

“没事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一夜风流，渣丁你还想跑么？


	11. 失踪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章出现一个意想不到的插曲，阿丁再一次踏上千里寻夫之路

“Cas？”

Dean穿戴整齐拉开浴帘，没有人答应，他快速扫视一圈周围空无一人。自从醒来他就没给过好脸色，或许那家伙躲到什么地方反省去了呢？如果Cas真的意识到自己的过错。一开始Dean并没有很担心，防御符咒都很完整没有被破坏的迹象，也没有硫磺味，很自然地想到去水库看看，因为Cas说过想第二天早上再游一次。

“你在哪里，Cas？如果你这傻子又把伤口崩开……”

水池静悄悄的，一切还保持着昨天的模样，地上也没有衣服之类的，为了以防万一，Dean蹲在池边观察了一会儿，确定水里确实没有东西。水池被排除了，一路瞥过几间废弃的电机房，到处都没有同伴的身影，一层隐隐的担忧浮上心头——

干！

因为没想过Cas会离开水库，所以搜索方向一直不断深入，从而忽略了大门的方向。为了抵抗恶魔的攻击，堆放物资的地点和大门有一段距离，此刻Dean撒开腿开始百米冲刺……

妈的，你到底干了什么！

还有几步之遥，大门上一道不太明显的缝隙结结实实给了Dean迎头一击，那家伙真的跑出去了！因为一早上都在生气，他故意无视着Cas，对同伴的任何交流企图都反应冷淡，但他忘记了一点，Cas不是人类，面对复杂的人类情感只能让他茫然无措，这会儿多半是去做些傻事来将功补过了。尽管思绪还在纠结，Dean推开了大门，外头烈焰骄阳风沙四起逼得他眯起眼睛，视线之所及只有荒芜的地平线。

 

等等！那是……

Dean很确信前一秒还只是空地，就在刹那间凭空出现了三个男人的轮廓，西装笔挺，没有戴面纱，完全不受恶劣天气的影响。如果对方不是人类，那就糟了！

Uriel！

一阵风吹开了沙尘，Dean勉强看清了中间那人的面容，不是别人，正是两天前在车库炸上天的混蛋天使。来不及细想，Dean赶紧推沉重的铁门试图用上面的防御符咒抵抗，但是对方马上做出反应，天使面不改色地挥动了一下手，猎人便被强大气流掀翻在地，连滚带爬地往里逃窜。因为急着找Cas，Dean甚至没有随身武器，眼下完全被动的局势，只有撤退一种选择。但要命的是，混蛋天使有翅膀，远比人类的双足迅速太多，在猎人跑回床垫伸手去抓天使之刃时，东西如导弹一般嗖得飞到了Uriel手里。

“猫鼠游戏玩够了吗？”Uriel微笑着问，眼里满是不屑和嘲讽。

“Cas在哪里？”

“那肮脏堕落的小东西已经被送到很远很远的地方，真不敢相信那曾是我的兄弟。别担心他了，让我们着眼更大的问题，你……”Uriel掂着手里的武器踱步，“我依旧无法相信自己的双眼，得来全不费工夫。”

Dean立马意识到对方话语的意思，天使大军目前只有一个目标，为Michael找到皮囊，而他的出现犹如掉入狼窝的兔子，闪闪发光让人垂涎。“别做梦了，我不会答应的。”

“开口前最好三思，如果你还想要你的肋骨……”

Uriel攥起手掌，无形的神力死死夹住Dean的两肋，一瞬间挤得猎人难以呼吸，隐隐约约能听见几近断裂的骨头发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音，那股力气太过巨大，让他几乎陷入晕厥。

“……你本可拥有天堂却选择地狱？做个聪明人……”

“滚蛋吧，蠢鸟！”猎人费力地吐字。

“这可是你自找的！”

Dean经历过更糟的，他知道自己能挺住，如果天使的目的是获得他的许可，那么一具死尸将完全没有价值，如果他能找到办法，像上一次，假装答应，然后趁其不备一刀捅进这混球的脑袋？

突突！突突突！

一阵机关枪的响声把猎人的渐渐迷失的意识强拉回来，只见Uriel的胸前多了几个弹眼儿，每个打穿身体的孔洞都透出耀眼的白光，又是一串连发，其中两颗击穿了头颅，荣光从皮囊中炸裂的瞬间，Dean周围的胁迫力随即消失，他踉跄地跌倒在地，看着另两个天使也被同样的办法打成筛子……

 

“你怎么又穿过来了？”射手边走边撩开面纱露出一张饱经风霜的脸，既疑惑又无奈地看着趴在地上的人。

“Bobby？太及时了！”Dean咳嗽的间隙举起个大拇指表示一切都好。

“这次又是怎么回事？”Bobby伸手把对方拉起来，“我通过电磁检测发现水库外头到处都是天使，所以来看看，知道这一晚上你的头顶飞了多少鸟人吗？”

“不？我们刻了防御咒。”

“同伴？你弟弟？”

“不，是Cas，这个世界的Cas，复杂的故事。”Dean站直身体喘气。

 

“什么？你的意思是，现在这里有两个Lucifer？呵？”Bobby喝着酒壶里威士忌干笑了一下，“你们这世界的人还真会找麻烦。”

“很抱歉，但是更紧急的是找到Cas，Uriel那混蛋说把他丢到了很远的地方……”

“等等，所以相比你母亲，你更担心一个平行世界的小天使，他既不是你朋友又不是天使。”

Dean舔舔嘴唇静默了一会儿整理思绪，“我知道听起来很离谱，Mary是和Lucifer一起跌入这里，我在另一头尝试了好几个月才找到裂缝，但是这里的现状……她能存活下来的几率几乎为零，这一点我心里很清楚。”他不住摇头。

“很抱歉，我不该随意揣测你的事情。”Bobby把手掌按在Dean的膝盖上安慰，“那么，你的朋友Castiel已经死了，而这个世界的仿制品不知所踪，你想找到他？”

“他不是仿制品，他只是……不同。”年轻的猎人纠正道。

 

“Pamela？从没听说过。”

“Missouri？Fred！你一定知道Fred！”

Bobby莫名地摇摇头。

如果互联网已经失效了，最快找到失踪人员的办法就是倚靠灵媒，但是这个世界的Bobby不认识任何一个拥有超自然力的人，Dean又陷入无尽的沮丧。

“女巫呢？”

“什么？”

“女巫应该也能做这事。”Bobby建议道。

“是的！”Dean的眼睛不断打转，无数的名字从脑海里蹦出，他不止需要女巫，他需要一个强大的女巫，一个法力足够将整个世界翻个底朝天的厉害角色……

 

“很高兴你弃暗投明，相信黑暗的主会给你带来……搞什么鬼！”Crowley准确地出现在恶魔陷阱里，正在酝酿那套骗人的套词却发现自己踩进了圈套。

“Crowley，我是来跟你做交易的。”Dean看着这个世界的十字街口之王，胸有成竹的提出要求，“替我找个人，就立刻把你放了。”

“抱歉，你说什么？”Crowley假装耳朵不好别过头仔细听，“现在的世道可不是你随便要什么就给什么，天下唯一的合同，加入Lucifer的阵营让他的女人们快点怀孕。签下或者滚，别浪费我时间。”

“你看起来像条忠实的走狗，但我知道你是什么东西，你根本不是真心效忠Lucifer的，你担心天启成功之时是恶魔毁灭之日，你根本不希望任何一方赢，对吗？”

Crowley狐疑地眯起眼睛上下打量Dean，“你是谁？我接到你的诉求，但似乎你的灵魂……”

“是的，谜团。”Dean得意的笑笑，“交易是这样的，我不会告诉撒旦老大你的小九九，你可以继续当你的销售员……”

“你想要什么？”Crowley翻了个大大的白眼。

“Rowena。”

“怎……”

“我什么都知道，我知道她是你母亲，你恨她，她也恨你，与此同时她还是世界上最强大的女巫。那么，把红发女士叫过来，我们就两清了。”

Crowley愣了一小会儿马上换上奸人的面孔，“恐怕不行，我那恶毒的老妈在做当地狱王母的春秋大梦，这会儿正美滋滋地给老大筛选合适的婴儿套装呢。”

“地点？”Dean没有废话。

“好吧，既然你知道我恨这贱人，所以也不介意给她使绊子，这是育婴房的地点，其他我不能保证，祝你好运。”恶魔从都代理掏出张纸条匆匆写了几笔，Dean刚要伸手去拿，他轻咳两声示意先破了恶魔陷阱。


	12. 女巫

这次行动不只是为了寻找Cas的下落，更重要的是从恶魔手里救出那些受苦的女人，Dean和Bobby还有三名男性拿着伪造的恶魔契约敲开了位于贝弗利原属于好莱坞明星汤姆·克鲁斯的豪宅——很显然这位大明星没能像他饰演的英雄角色一样拯救世界，而他的身体已经被一个有电影情节的恶魔穿走了——现在恶魔当道，区区几个人类根本算不上威胁，更何况手持契约，在看门的恶魔眼里跟耳朵打了标签的羊群也差不多，他们就轻易被放了进去。

待看见干净舒适的居所和人造的蓝天穹顶后，Dean很快明白为何人类会接受撒旦的橄榄枝，他喝着几天来第一口没有味道的纯净水和Bobby的同伴打了个眼色，确认大伙没有被表象迷惑。为了摸清庄园的底细，他们参加了恶魔安排的告解会，吃着可口的迷你热狗听着一个披着和蔼面皮的恶魔畅想Lucifer掌管下的世界蓝图，一场赤裸裸的洗脑大会。Dean观察四周，签下契约的男女都在十几到五十岁之间，身体健康符合生育需求，人手一本经过改写的美化版撒旦圣经，面无表情地听着恶魔侃侃而谈。人类的自由意志并没有泯灭，但与残酷的现实相比，屈从并非不可接受，即便十年后要下地狱，换得眼前的温饱在一些人眼里是个完全可以接受的交易。

浑浑噩噩听了快两个小时的胡扯后，主角登场了，Rowena披着金线缝制的丝绒长袍，顶着精致的盘发好像加冕的女王般昂首阔步登上了主讲台，

“咳咳，”她和印象中一样做作，挂着狡猾又烦人的笑容俯视台下渺小的人类，“看看你们，多么可爱。”对了，还有那口烦不胜烦的苏格兰腔。“希望你们喜欢这里的生活，不要太大压力，世界上最强大的女巫会保护你们，在接下来的几个月里，见证奇迹的诞生！”

啪啪啪……一些懒散的掌声先从四周的看守恶魔那儿响起，然后人类加入其中配合女巫大人的兴致。接下来每人手里被发了个巫术袋，用途是增加结合的受孕率，因为对身体没什么损害，Dean就随手揣进口袋。

“啊啊……”一只小小的女人爪子摸在了猎人的胸口，红发女眼神暧昧地打量眼前的种马，“你的灵魂……是未经浸染的……” 这个世界的Rowena从没见过Dean，难道是发现他并未出卖自己的灵魂，岂不功亏一篑，Bobby和同伙也瞬间紧张起来，但女巫接下来话锋一转，“相信能为我的主人造出强壮的皮囊。”Dean咧开嘴给了个最假的笑容回应，一切尽在掌控。

事实证明Rowena并非对Dean有疑心，因为接下来她给每个人都试探了一遍，以此进行筛选配对，一个栗色头发三十多岁的女性作为最佳人选指派给他。Bobby已经年近五十，所以他的配对女性年龄还不到二十岁，因为知道事情的前因后果，更让人恨得牙痒痒，一切违背意愿的结合只是为了苟活下去。

 

“没人注意？”Bobby坐在厕所隔间里压低声音询问隔壁。

“马上。”Dean掩上隔间的门迅速脱下靴子将两块鞋垫抽出来，他们五个人都在身上藏了施咒需要的材料，借口方便陆续进入公共厕所将东西藏在水箱里，“都齐了吗？”

“就差你的了。”老头从隔板底下接过递来的蝙蝠翅膀

“得让红头发和那些恶魔尽量靠近，并且一次成功。”

“那要看你了。”

Dean若无其事地走回公共区，人类之间做着稀松平常的交流，大部分人神情轻松，仿佛并浑然不知自己的处境。还有几名女士正在接受Rowena的检查等待她们的命运，

“哦，可怜的宝贝。”女巫把手放在一个肥硕的女孩肚子上，“你是怎么躲过飞天老鼠的？”

“我…我……”女孩很慌张不断流泪，“我太饿了，我愿意把它给你，而且还能再生。”

“我知道，甜心，我知道……”Rowena突然搂着女孩的脑袋一副老妈子的样子安慰起来，“你当然会再生产……”

“啊！！！！！”

一声尖叫划破人造的蓝天穹顶，每个人脸上写满了恐惧，只见女孩在Rowena怀里不断打颤，大量的鲜血瀑布般从双腿间倾泻而下，不合格的怀孕被中止了。两个恶魔将晕过去的女孩拖走，Rowena颇为嫌隙地从地上的污秽中绕开走向其他女人，

“别害怕，这比手术利索多了，相信我的手艺。”

女人相互依偎躲向更远的地方，意识到事情远不如当初设想的那么简单，恶魔毕竟是恶魔，它们会为了最终目的不择手段。

“离女士们远点！”随着一声高呼，所有的目光都被Dean吸引了，人们惊恐同时又赞叹地看着这个勇敢的家伙挺身而出。不消两秒，大厅周围的恶魔都警觉起来，他没有武器，看起来很好摆平的样子。

“别逞英雄，你是我看好的种子选手，带着你的姑娘开开心心滚床单，对大家都好，别让事情太难堪。”Rowena不屑地说着。

“时候到了，我会亲自把你绑上木桩烧掉。”

“撕碎他！”女巫下了死令。

恶魔从四面八方聚拢，人类则向外逃窜，这正是Dean想要的，他朝着黑眼杂种们招招手，一场搏杀一触即发。第一个恶魔扑了过来，Dean轻松地转身就像跳舞一样躲避，对方则刹车不及冲到另一个恶魔怀里，两人撞个正着跌在地上。这不是一个人的战斗，三位同伙从恶魔背后偷偷伏击，精准地摸走武器加入战斗，一瞬间大厅陷入混战。

“小子，接着！”

空中飞来给塑料水果盘，猎人机敏地拿过来，朝里一看，Bobby已经乘人不备把材料混合就绪，只差最后一种原料……

“举起来！”Bobby大声喝道。

Dean刚抬脚踹开一个敌人，听到指令立马把水果盘举过头顶，老头一边飞奔一边呈投掷状将最后一种原料抛了过来，好像玩棒球游戏一样，两人默契地配合着，只见那坨灰色的粉末进入水果盘的瞬间，一阵极强的光束从Dean的手里炸开，耳边是恶魔和人类的尖叫……

“没了！都他妈没了！”

Dean从胳膊里把脑袋拿出来，鼻子里钻入呛人的硫磺味，费力地睁开眼睛，等视力恢复后一看，原本恶魔站立的地方只有些黑色烧焦的痕迹，杂种们都被恶魔炸弹炸飞了。这招还是Kevin教授的，为了摆脱Crowley的控制，从恶魔石碑上获取了快速解决大批近身敌人的办法。这时Bobby和一个同伴抓住了小个女巫，迅速搜身烧掉了所有巫术袋，胜利是人类的。

 

“不管你们在计划什么，反叛都是无用的，我的主人马上能嗅到？”被绑起来后Rowena依旧心气很高，不打算屈服。

“是啊是啊，留着那些话吧，现在你是我的走狗了。”Dean懒得嚼舌根，“我需要你帮我找个人。”

“我不会为人类做事。”女巫仰着脖子，面对一圈猎人毫无惧色。

“那可由不得你。”

“等……这是什么！这是……拿开！快点拿下来！”被女巫圈套住脖子的瞬间，红头发大惊失色，双手扯着铁圈气急败坏。

“我从一位死神朋友那儿借的，她真的很不喜欢你。”Dean事先召唤了Billie，东西一直在她手里。“我知道很贱，但是还是想试试，单脚跳！”

“你！混…”没等骂完，Rowena已经按照Dean的要求单脚在地上蹦。

 

“你有这个人的物件吗？”Rowena套着女巫圈无可奈何地询问。Dean掏出面纱，这是唯一一样和Cas有些联系的东西。女巫按照施咒的步骤将面纱垫在水晶球下面，闭上眼睛振振有词，再睁开的瞬间眼眶了只有眼白，视线如卫星般在地球各个角落投下……

“怎么样？”Dean很紧张。

“没有。”

“什么没有，你看仔细了吗？”

“没有就是没有，我现在又不能说谎！”红头发的脾气很糟。

“别急，应该还有别的办法。”Bobby安慰道。

“你确定他没死吗？我可以召唤亡灵。”Rowena翻着白眼，不等Dean给脸色已经开始作业。随着大厅灯光忽明忽暗，周围的空气突然冷了下来，女巫一定是召唤了很多鬼魂过来，Dean很怕Cas也在其中。“好消息，你的男朋友没死。”

Cas没死，不在地球上，在很远很远的地方，Dean快速筛选脑海里可能的选项，天使可以穿越维度，但Cas失去了荣光根本不可能在外太空活下来，天使还可以……

“如果他被送到过去了呢？能追查到吗？”

“我喜欢你这个想法。”Rowena抬抬眉毛，“这就很有挑战了，如果他曾生活在过去，生活在不属于他的年代，一定会留下谬误……”女巫开始转动水晶球，眼珠再次从眼眶中消失，等那对褐色的瞳孔重新转回来，她不断喘着粗气好像是刚从死亡线上拉回来，“2008年，有趣。”

“天启的前一年，为什么？”

“看我干什么，如果你能抓个大鸟问清楚。”Bobby回瞪了Dean。

“至少已经知道Cas在哪里了，那就动身吧。”


	13. 精灵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都看过剧透，08副本好打得很

Dean同意将女巫留给Bobby继续用来破坏恶魔的计谋，而他则一头扎入墙上穿越符咒来到了天启的前一年。他从一间咖啡店的储藏室钻了出来，一开始并没有太多头绪，只是突然看见笑容可掬的店员、透明的空气、明媚的阳光和小城的街景而小小的欢欣鼓舞，他回到了灾难之前，人们都浑然不知地过着平静的生活。

“要点什么吗，甜心。”一个中年女服务员端着咖啡壶朝他喊话。

“不……”Dean一下子没反应过来，回答有些生硬，尤其是一身脏兮兮的服装尤为不合适，“这是哪儿？”

“Bliss’咖啡屋。”

“啊，谢谢，不过我问的是小镇的名字。”

“布罗……沃德？”店员用异样的目光看着他，不自然地往柜台深处走去。

“布……布罗沃德，布罗沃德，弗罗里达？我在弗罗里达？”Dean一个人自言自语。

“你还好吗，是不是血糖？这儿的枫糖浆很不错。”一名老年顾客插话，他端着咖啡，面前的餐盘留下一些红色的糖浆痕迹。

“枫糖浆？咖啡店！布罗沃德！口袋猪猪！老天！”Dean突然有了头绪，这是他第二次撞上Gabriel的地方，为了捉弄兄弟俩在这间该死的咖啡屋里用墨西哥卷杀了他一百次，就是这个！

Dean赶紧冲到街上买了份当地的报纸，一名以揭穿人类骗局为爱好的博士突然在神秘怪物失踪，Gabriel果然狗改不了吃屎。

 

“见他妈的鬼！”

Gabriel拒绝不了诱惑，就像个叛逆的小孩，当你告诉他有个“引力怪圈”踏进去就再也出不来，他就一定会上当，Dean用圣火圈套住了大天使。

“你这个骗子，想干什么！”Gabriel气疯了，但面对熊熊燃烧的圣火又无可奈何。

“捉弄精灵先生哈？”Dean忍不住调侃。

“抱歉，我们认识吗？”当时的Gabriel并没有见过Dean，这让猎人明白了一件事，Gabriel找到他并非偶然，他们在“以前”已经照面了。

“不，但我认识你，Gabriel，四大天使之一。”

“惭愧，”对方举起双手作了个鬼脸，“既然你认出我了，能放我走了吗？”

“可以，但有个条件。”

“哦……”他叹了口气，“我知道，但那家伙实在太傲慢了，不相信黑洞，那我就把他丢进去见识见识咯。”

“别瞎扯，我要你帮我找个人。”

“为什么不试着报案呢？”

“少废话，按我说的做。或者，我去大街上散播谣言，说有只大天使在人间，你觉得Lilith的同党得知后会怎么样？你装神弄鬼的逍遥日子到头了。”

“恐怕办不到。”Gabriel翻了个白眼，“你知道这个星球上有多少灵魂吗？我又不是深蓝。”

Dean知道对方说的是事实，通过灵魂来寻找一个特定的人类非常困难，这就是为何他和Sam能从天使大军的眼皮子底下溜走那么多次。但是Gabriel依旧是他最大的希望，不能白白放跑这座大神，“我知道你有个伙计能办到，那个仁慈天使什么的，让他下来帮个忙。”

“Ephraim？”

“就是那家伙。”

“我把他搞来，你就别烦我了是吧？”

“是。”

“成交。”

 

Ephraim穿着女性皮囊出现，这不影响那股子自命不凡的气质从美丽外表下透露出来，对于人类的不屑，机器般冷酷的反应都让Dean恨不得再捅他一刀。

“我要你搜索这个地球上最痛苦不堪的灵魂，他不属于这个世界，困惑、无助、失落。”

“有名字吗？”天使懒散地抬起眼睛。

“Cas-tiel。”

“他在天堂，上一次见到还很好，非常敏捷，怎么会是你描述的样子。”

“不是天上那个，这有点复杂。”Dean以对方能理解的方式稍微解释了一番，隐去了Cas失去荣光的原因，“他不属于这里，我得带他回去。”

“所以在未来，他会变成人类？” Ephraim面无表情地问。

“大计划，抱歉不能再剧透了。找到他，这对天堂的未来非常重要，别再东问西问，Gabriel找你来帮我，做好本分就行了。”

Ephraim点点头，他闭上眼睛，开始聆听世界上每个角落发出的痛苦呐喊……

 

“该死的天使。”

伴随着巨大的抽离感，Dean从弗罗里达瞬移到爱达荷，温暖宜人的东南部瞬间变成寒风瑟瑟的西北。

“在这个房屋里，卧室。”

在他们面前是一座破败孤立的小屋，已经不亮的天色下显得尤为瘆人。Ephraim没等Dean继续抱怨便走向大门，或许真的不经世事，天使大人根本没想过要敲门，直接一掌拍碎了陈旧发黄的木门。

“你们是什么人，这里是私人财产！”一个苍老的声音从房间里传出。

Ephraim一言不发地走向屋主人，在Dean能够阻止之前，将老人分解成微尘泼溅在老旧的壁纸上。

“他在里面。”天使完成任务后公式化地吐了一句。

Dean用胳膊遮挡口鼻，空气中飞扬着粉红色的粉末，他都能感觉自己吸入了一部分，恶心的感觉在胃里翻涌，但是还有更重要的事情。

“Dean？”

Cas站在一张小桌前，万分不解地看向门口的两个人，他的穿着十分古怪，鹅黄色的灯芯绒衬衫配格纹呢子背带裤，头发也理成奇怪的偏分。所幸的是人似乎没有受伤，一切都好好的，可是他在这里做什么？Dean下瞥眼睛注意到Cas的裤缝边还攥着半副扑克。

“你被拴住了，让我来！” Ephraim显然注意到更重要的事情，Cas的一只脚上连着根大概是码头船舶才能见到的碗口粗的铁链，天使二话不说就用他的神力掰断。从束缚中解脱出来，Cas接受了治疗，只在脑袋上轻轻一点，所有的疼痛便不复存在。

“我的工作完成了，能走了吗？”

“是的，”Dean回答，“别到处乱说，大计划，记得吗？”

Ephraim最后一次不屑地看向Dean，就从房间里消失了。

 

“Cas，你还好吗？”现在只剩两人，Dean有一推的问题。

“还行？”Cas有点手足无措，“Dave在教我玩扑克。”

“什么鬼？那家伙为什么把你囚禁在这里，那个老变态！”

“他……很孤独。”Cas的表情格外认真，脑袋不由自主地一歪。

“你是……你是在同情他吗？是那家伙绑架了你吗？”Dean有点搓火，Cas还是那么不开窍，他不知道人被关了多久，是不是已经得斯德哥尔摩了。“乘警察来之前快离开这儿，我们得好好谈谈。”

 

Rowena计算的时差有误，Dean到达的时间迟了两个月，Cas已经在街头风餐露宿了一阵，一开始靠翻垃圾桶过活，后来发现了救济站就定点去领面包，Dave是食物的捐助人之一。

“他看起来很友好，跟我坐在一起，他说他家还有很多吃不完的食物可以给我，于是我就去了。”Cas的确笨得可以，区区几只面包就被居心叵测的人骗上钩。“本来我只想吃点东西填饱肚子，但是他家有烤鸡，一整只鸡，并且愿意分给我吃，还有一瓶红酒，自己酿造的，非常浓厚，不知不觉喝掉大半瓶，我就晕了，醒来的时候发现被拴起来了。”事情再明白不过，这是有预谋的绑架。

“他有没有……碰你？”Dean眉头紧锁，如果那老变态对Cas做了什么……

“碰？他碰过一次我的手，是递东西不小心碰到，他突然有点激动，我也不知道怎么回事。”Dave的年龄估计不小于七十岁，从体力上根本打不过年轻力壮的Cas，如果Cas确认没有“碰”，应该属实。

“他到底想干什么？还有你这身衣服……”Dean无比嫌恶地打量Cas那身过时又滑稽的打扮。

“这是他朋友的衣服，一个非常好的朋友，他说我让他想起他的朋友，所以叫我穿上看看合不合适。他真的很想念他的朋友。”就是这个，Cas一定是落入了那老头对于去世伴侣变态的妄想中，于是利用诡计将人囚禁起来占为己有。

“听着，Cas，那家伙是变态，他对你做的事情是不对的，没人有权把他人囚禁起来。”

“我并不觉得像犯人，”Cas的脑子依旧没有转过来，“他对我很好，给我吃的穿的，还有热水，干净的水。”

“他对你有非分之想，光光这点已经很变态了。”

“不，他很孤单，我也孤单，我想我们正好可以作伴。”Cas反驳道，“我对你也有非分之想，那我也是变态吗？”

“你又想气死我是吗？”

“你本来就在生我气，所以，还能更糟吗？”

“我他妈的……”Dean呼了口气免得气炸，“我生气不代表你可以乱跑，现在好了，看看我们沦落到什么鬼地方了？”

“我们在2008年，天启的前一年，魔鬼还没有被释放，我不知道你定义的沦落是多糟糕。”两月不见，Cas的嘴皮子功力见长。

“我不是追来跟你吵架的，我们得回去！”


	14. 选择

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在创作上出现了断层，所以故事画风会在接下来几章一发不可收拾地变成爆笑喜剧，自从垃圾熊猫有了自由意志以后，阿丁的头就更大了

一切都看似回到正轨，除非有人存心要破坏计划。Dean记得他把材料都放在桌上，只是转身的功夫有样东西就少了，

“在哪里？”

“什么？”

“瓶子，刚才还在的。”他和Cas大眼瞪小眼，“你是不是藏掉了，背后什么东西？”

“没？”好吧，教会Cas撒谎是个很坏的主意，这蠢货一边否认一边把双手往后背藏。

“别闹了，我们需要羽毛，这是很关键的一步。”Dean直接走了过去。来之前他从Bobby的收藏里七拼八揍出时间穿越需要的材料，天使羽毛无疑是最珍贵的，要获取那玩意并不是射只大鸟下来就能获得，必须在生物完全自愿的前提下，经由特殊咒语让羽翼在现实世界现形。来这里时Dean只剩最后一根羽毛可用，如果丢了，就会困在这个时空。“给我！”他用严肃的口吻命令道。

Cas看见人冲他来，立马背过身，他的手里有东西，这会儿低下头正在做什么。

“你他妈在吃什么！”Dean走近时已经迟了，装东西的瓶子攥在Cas手里，半根羽毛正挂在那蠢货的嘴角，“你是智障吗！吐出来！快给我！”猎人不断拍同伴的后脑勺，但是他失败了，东西被硬生生咽下了喉咙。

“咳……”Cas干咳了几声，那一定很不舒服。

“我要杀了你！”Dean已经无法形容自己的震惊，他伸出根手指，“我要杀了你，然后把那该死的羽毛从你喉咙里扯出来，不管东西还能不能用。”

“咳咳……”尽管有点害怕，那傻子还是成功地毁掉了羽毛，毁掉了所有事情。

“干！”Dean用力掀掉了咒语用的其他材料，拳头重重锤在原本准备画符的墙上，“你是上天派下来惩罚我的吗？我到底做了什么落得这个下场？”他对着白墙吹气。

“对不起。”羽毛落入了消化系统，Cas可以说话了，“我只是……选择不回去。”

“我们不是有过协定，在你做任何蠢事之前先问过我？”Dean愤怒地转头。

“这不蠢。”

“哈？”

“如果我回到过去，并不是偶然的，因为上帝希望我如此，是命运。”

“哼？”Dean已经不知道是该生气还是好笑，但对方振振有词。

“这是一切灾难发生之前，故事的开头，如果能阻止Lilith打开封印，撒旦将无法在人间横行……”

“等等，你说的是改变过去，改变历史，这不是很危险吗？”Dean有点领会到同伴的意思。

“是的，但如果上帝希望这样呢？上帝创造天使来服从他的旨意，我们战斗、杀戮，从不问原因，我杀过很多敌人，轻取过无数的生命——恶魔、怪物、人类，直到有一天我做出了不同的决定，我不想杀婴儿。如果是上帝希望我停止，希望我和其他天使不同，他指引我去改变事情的结局呢？”

“好吧，我不知道你脑袋瓜里都是什么，但你说的有点道理。”

“你同意我说的？”Cas脸上绽放惊喜。

“如果我们阻止了Lilith，就不会有天启，听起来是个好办法。”

“我们？”

“嘿，我阻止过一次天启好吗，再说了，众志成城其利断金，不然你把我困在这里干吗？”

“我是想……”Cas又露出副蠢相，“这里的天气比较好，你留在这儿会舒服些。”

 

有了个雄大的目标后，他们得从最基础的东西做起，调查研究Lilith的军队已经进行到哪一步了，所以需要去公共图书馆借用电脑。哦，该死的2008年，智能手机才刚刚上市。

“等等，先带你把这身换了。”气氛转好后，Dean忍不住讥讽起Cas那身格格不入的着装。

“没有破啊，挺暖和的。”同伴并没有发现问题出在哪里。

“你看起来像个蠢瓜，穿这样别和我走一块儿。”

 

他们拐进一家玛莎，Dean想都没想径直走向正装区，Cas的身材和自己相仿，或许这套藏青的套装会很合适，衬衫、领带，还有……他环顾四周目光落在了人模展示的卡其色风衣上。

“这些，去试试。”Dean将一堆衣服塞到同伴手里，同时又喃喃自语“但愿信用卡在平行世界也能盗刷。”

“这是什么？”Cas傻愣愣地端详最上头那件风衣。

“你的衣服……风衣。”Dean懒得解释。

“我知道这叫做风衣，但为什么要穿这个？”

“因为……”他有点语塞。干！究竟脑子里在想什么？他们不是同一个人，为什么要打扮成印象中的样子，那不对！Dean舔了下嘴唇掩饰情绪，“那你想穿什么？”

“我……呃……”Cas转了一圈，暗暗指了指旁边货架整理商品的店员，“他身上的。”

Dean顺着瞥了眼，店员打扮颇为新潮，耳朵上挂了好几个动物獠牙状装饰，上身是一件V领普通款的T恤，这没问题，但是待招呼人过来，下身那条白色紧身弹力裤着实让穿惯了直筒宽松裤型的猎人吃惊不已——该死的2008年。

“我的朋友想试试你这身打扮的感觉，能帮他一下吗？”Dean无比嫌弃地阐释需求。

“哦？”店员很雀跃，显然将之视作对他穿衣品味的恭维。“让我来看看能帮你什么，小可爱。”他的声音在高涨的情绪下尤为女气，猎人已经不敢相信这样的人最后会把Cas装扮成什么鬼样子。

和大部分男人一样，Dean一点都不喜欢服装店，他绝对同情大商场各个角落长椅上等待女友太太消费回来的落魄男士的心情，因为现在他正是这个感觉，一屁股坐在了展示台的人偶脚边，等着仙女棒把Cas点化成Freddie Mercury（Queen乐队主唱）。

“是不是很棒，这款裤子剪裁很棒，完全贴合而且弹力很好。”店员就跟鹦鹉一样叽叽喳喳围绕着顾客夸个不停。

“嗯？”Cas的脑袋歪到一个非常夸张的角度看着镜子里的自己，对新形象不置可否，他需要建议，“Dean，你觉得呢？”好吧，商场里的女人总喜欢在拿不定主意时问津角落里的男人的意见，完全不顾男伴的真实心情。

Dean又翻了个大白眼，从货架间冒出脑袋去解围，他看着那条“刺眼”的紧身裤有点哑口无言。虽然一直知道Cas或者说Jimmy的身体很结实，但并没有特别注意过，真实的轮廓总掩盖在宽大的风衣之间，而深色的西装裤是另一层屏障。现在那两条结实、充满肌肉感的大腿，还有明显得不能再明显的下体轮廓绷在紧得快他妈爆炸的布料下呈现出呼之欲出的进攻性，

“不！”他感觉自己快尖叫了，为了说明问题的严重性，特地打了手势双重否决。

“不好看吗？”Cas的眼里写满了失望。

“很好看，甜心，要相信自己的眼光。”店员还在帮腔，或许是Dean的错觉，但那家伙似乎格外留意了顾客的屁股。“我们还有红色的，今年最流行的颜色。”

“不要红色！不不不……”Dean觉得自己就像个阻止女儿穿迷你裙上街的老父亲一样，“Cas，你非要这个吗？至少……黑色？试试看黑色？”

“你想让我穿你挑的那套？”Cas已经没了之前的兴奋劲儿，他更看重同伴的看法。

“至少试一下？”Dean还在循序善诱。

 

Dean默默告诉过自己不要太过带入自我感情，Cas不是他以为的那个人，但在那身熟悉的穿着从试衣间出来时，原本的冷眼旁观变得波澜起伏。说不清是为什么，但在Dean的心目中，风衣、西装、领带，才是Cas应该穿的东西——穿破风衣的天使。

“我看起来怎么样？”那家伙撩着风衣的衣襟，一骨子重整旗鼓的潇洒。

“棒！”猎人比了个大拇指。

“这比想象的暖和多了，我还挺喜欢风衣的。”

是啊，这才是你的衣服，听我的没错！Dean会心一笑。

“呃，我能再试试那个黑色的吗？”

哦，当你觉得事情朝着理想的方向发展时，Cas又拿起了那条天煞的紧身裤……


	15. 模仿

自从买了笔记本事情就变得简单很多，Dean负责浏览网页查阅近期的古怪事件，同时将图书馆的报纸存档放在Cas面前，

“为什么我不能用电脑？”Cas对工作分配存在异议。

“你得从传统媒体开始，上网对你没好处的，相信我。”Dean发现Cas对新事物充满跃跃欲试的好奇，但事情得加以控制。

“我们追查和封印有关的事件，然后呢？”同伴翻开了报纸第一页。

“找到Lilith，踢她的屁股回地狱，封印起来，大功告成。”

“其实两个月前我发现过恶魔的踪迹，但是我逃走了。”他神情失落地说。

“你现在是普通人，根本打不过恶魔，这是明智的选择。”Dean鼓励同伴，他给了Cas一个肯定的眼神。

“先生们，这里是图书馆。”管理员鬼魅般地从背后冒出来打断了对话。

 

中午他们停下工作步行至就近的餐厅解决温饱问题，走着走着Dean感觉有人牵住了他的手，当然，还有谁会突然干这种事。

“别这样，Cas。”他们至今没有提过醉酒那晚发生的事情，重新找到Cas也没对Dean表现出格外的亲昵，这让后者以为事情已经心照不宣地过去了，显然猎人又错了。

“为什么不？其他人不也这样吗？

“什么其他……”Dean还没搞明白话语的意思，就看见一对同性情侣手挽手迎面而来。在他能反驳之前，对面的人也看见了他们，或许误会了什么，十分友好地点头微笑，Dean只能尴尬地点头回应，耳根的热度突然就爆了。

经过一天的观察，Dean发现Cas一直在学习模仿他人的行为方式——他爱上了热水澡和香波，正确的剃须工序并用梳子整理仪表，看电视的同时要泡一杯热茶，看了两个小时脱口秀会变成纽约口音；在服装店看见店员就想穿同样的衣服，在图书馆有人用手指抵着字母阅读他也会照做，所以当街上出现一对手拉手的情侣，想当然地认为他也要这么做。

“我们不是情侣，我们不牵手。”Dean抽走胳膊划界限。

“哦。”

 

 “牵手事件”后，Cas并没有受到太多影响，服务员把加大的汉堡端过来时他突然夸赞对方“人真好”，惹得那卷发的女人心花怒放。好吧，如果Cas是直的，过不了几天俨然是情场高手了，亦或者，这跟性取向没关系，只是想让人类喜欢他，正如他说过的那样。

“一包糖就够了。”看着同伴分毫不差地模仿对桌的女士喝咖啡的步骤，Dean有点无奈。

“嗯？”Cas的眼睛依旧没有离开导师，这会儿正翘着小指用茶匙轻轻做搅拌的动作。

“正事，我已经有线索了。”猎人将话题拉回来，“密苏里、俄克拉荷马、亚利桑那都发生了灵异事件，我很确信是Lilith干的，恶魔正由东向西席卷全美，我推测他们会在加州干一票，所以我们现在动身。”

“不喝咖啡了吗？”

“喝你的咖啡。”

 

“您的信用卡额度显然出现了问题，建议致电银行解决。”二手车店员毕恭毕敬地将卡片返还。本来Dean还在为随身的信用卡能用感到幸运，这是Sam用黑客技术盗取了他人信息的复制卡，昨天用它付了的房费买了衣服，一切都很顺利，或许买车的花费较大引发自动锁定，总之，他们这趟是走不了了。

“我们可以乘坐巴士，听说速度很快。”Cas说。

“是的，除了你要跟十几个陌生人共同呼吸恶臭，更重要的是，我没现金了。”

“什么意思？”

“没钱了。”

“但是……你们人类不都有钱吗？皮夹什么的……”

“你知道我本来没想过来这个世界，更没想到穿越到过去，所以，没有皮夹，没有钱。”Dean有点懊恼，刚才那顿午餐不该用现金支付的。

“别担心，我们可以去救济站。”Cas已经在给他们的“破产”生活找出路了。

“真希望Sam在这儿，这家伙总能变出来……”Dean的脑子飞快地运作，他追忆起最困难的日子里如何挨过去，这个点去酒吧找人赌桌球有点太早了……赌博？彩票？妈的，我简直是天才！猎人的眼睛里重新燃起希望，他有点激动地说，“我们在过去对么，应该好好利用时间差才对，发生的已经发生了。”

 

Dean一直有赌博的小习惯，从牌局桌球到彩票刮刮乐，因为球台上无往不利而猜数字血本无归，他把注意力转向了赛马，既有人为因素又有天机非常吸引人，08年正是他沉迷于此的一段时间，砸了不少钱，输多赢少。现在他双手颤抖地拿起最新一期的马报，读着一行行熟悉的名字如数家珍，“蓝色牡蛎”让他赔了不少钱，而“跳跃爵士”常常超常发挥，“大将军”从没让人失望过……

“我们现在做什么？”

“等着。”Dean将下注单给了酒保，顺便叫了两杯淡啤，这时口袋里只剩两枚钢镚子，他必须赢。

“赢了就给我们一辆车？”Cas很好奇。

“不够，先赢些小钱，周末去赛场干票大的。”

“像是……百万富翁吗？”他昨天从电视里学到这词。

“如果你想的话，但我们用不了这么多钱，车是必须的，其他够花就得了。”Dean开始上经济课。

“所以，你想要什么，就去买？我能购买你吗？”

“不能！人是不能买卖的！你知道我们（美国）花了多大力气废除奴隶制度吗？”

“恶魔能买卖灵魂，我以为人类也是这样。”Cas露出歉意。

“想都别想，哥不卖身。脑子里都在想什么！”Dean皱皱眉无比厌恶。

“我在想，如果我买了你，你就不会天天吼我了。”

“我对你很糟糕吗？”

Cas咬住舌头没说话，不过他的表情显然是确认了。

“好吧，这样，”Dean翻了个白眼，“下一轮你去买，赢了我保证笑脸相迎，超级大的笑容。”他比划了一个微笑的怪腔。

 

Cas认真地观看了赛马过程，虽然Dean不知道这家伙是怎么做到的，但是仅仅用看的，已经搞清了游戏规则，并且胸有成竹的填了一张投注卡。

“祝你好运了咯。”已经赢回了今晚的盘缠Dean并不担心小钱打水漂，如果猜错了更可以提供调侃的机会，工作一天后太需要转移注意力放松放松。两人一起仰起头看向悬在半空的电视机，枪声一响，赛马在开闸的瞬间如子弹般弹射出去，跳跃爵士一马当先，而上一轮的冠军大将军落在中游。

“你的小母马呢？”Dean用胳膊肘撞撞同伴，Cas赌了一匹叫“红玫瑰”的枣红色赛马，印象里它的职业生涯赛季平平，两年后意外摔断腿就退役了。

“第五。”Cas干瘪地回答，目不转睛地盯着显示屏下方的即时排名。

“爵士是冠军，这是历史。”猎人胸有成竹。

“我对她有信心。”

“等着吃瘪吧。”

闲聊的功夫，赛程已经过半，二三四名的次序一直在换，但都无法撼动爵士的地位，Cas信心满满的小母马已经跌到排名的末尾……

“噢耶，又五百。”Dean清算战果，顺便用啤酒杯撞同伴面前的器皿以示炫耀，“服了吗？”

“我输了。”Cas难掩失望，但是他随即提出，“我能再试一次吗？”

“当然，但是接下来两天别再抱怨我不给你好脸色。”Dean掏了张百元大钞拍在桌子上。

Cas没有立马下注，而是观察了一轮搞清每匹赛马的情况，他要求酒保把音量调大好听清解说，那股子认真劲让Dean幸灾乐祸，因为下一轮过后，他发誓要好好奚落这位新晋赌徒。

“认真的吗？又是小玫瑰，你爱上她了吗？”Dean偷瞄了一眼投注卡揶揄道。

“我……”

“你对她有信心，哈哈？”

“她会赢的。”Cas用笔头戳在卡片上，像是要把信仰刻进去。

枪声，开闸，十匹赛马卯足劲冲出围栏，兴奋在Dean的牙根隐隐撕磨。他很开心，事实上他很久没有那么放松那么开心了，酒吧、啤酒、电视机还有个倒霉蛋可以捉弄，多希望每个午后都如此纯粹，只有朋友间的玩笑，没有战争，没有死亡……

“快啊快啊！”在Dean的思绪陷入更黑暗的境地之前，Cas用紧张的喃喃打断了他，蓝眼睛无比紧张地盯着排名表，几根不明显的青筋从额头爆出，双唇反复碰击着发出无意识的音节，还有短小的指甲抠在桌板上发出的沙沙声。这幅画面让身边的人有些着迷，Cas身上有一些很纯粹的东西，比如相信他的小母马，比如相信能赢，能反败为胜，能在天启之前阻止世界末日——信念——Dean身体里死掉的部分。

第三名，刚刚还是第三名，Dean回过神来，看了两遍才意识到小玫瑰的排名已经蹿到了第二，在她之前是一匹黑色的赛马，现在是最焦灼的时候，八条马蹄以同样的速率翻飞，背上的骑手全身紧绷没有丝毫懈怠，只差50码了，从电视画面来看两者之间最多只有一个鼻尖的差距。

Cas的下嘴唇已经咬得发白，指甲抠在木纹的缝隙里僵住，或许早已忘了怎么呼吸，只有微微颤动的睫毛说明人没有定格。

“小玫瑰发力了，它看起来很猛，会是她吗？哦……哦……冲刺了！小玫瑰可以吗？哦哦哦！天哪！”解说兴奋地大喊。

“干？”Dean轻轻吐了一句，画面显示得很清楚，小母马的头部先越过了终点，排名表在最后一秒置换了顺序。他嘴里骂着脏话，假装自己为了下重金看好的跳跃爵士懊恼，但是一股莫名的喜悦涌上心头，这种感觉暖暖的，好像黑暗死寂中重新长出了花朵。恍惚间，猎人的胳膊被重重顶了一下，胜利者正把脖子仰得高高的，挤着眼睛看向他。

“你抽筋了么？”Dean喝了口啤酒表示不屑。

“刚才你就是这样看我的。”Cas把眼睛眯得更小，显然他还没学会如何正确表达蔑视。

“你赢了，得了，别自大了。”Dean一巴掌糊在同伴脸上，好把那奇怪的表情擦掉，又随便揉了揉头发表示庆贺。

 

兑了钱以后，Cas完成了了人生中“重大”的第一次，第一次买酒，第一次给小费，然后把剩下的钱推到同伴鼻子底下。

“不说了吗，哥不卖身。”Dean兴致很好，口气调侃。

“我知道，”自从赢了以后，Cas总是仰着头说话，“我要提醒你，从今以后你要对我笑，巨大的微笑。”


	16. 奢侈

Dean的想法很简单，赚点车马费，搞几把好用的武器，反正六个月后现金就是一团废纸，但是Cas似乎对人生中第一次拥有金钱抱有不同的理解，

“我不要进这里。”他站在快餐店的街对面站定。

“开什么玩笑，我都要饿死了，啤酒又不能当饭吃。”Dean很诧异，对着同伴摊手，“你不饿，我还要吃东西。”

“我也饿，但是我不要再吃汉堡了。”

“我靠，几天前你还在垃圾桶里翻发霉的面包，才吃了几天汉堡就腻了，是在开玩笑吗？”

“没有，我想吃真正的食物。”

“什么他妈的真正的食物？”Dean觉得很烦，他只想快点填饱肚子，而不是站在街上浪费时间，说着说着火气就上来了。

“我想我们有过协定，你不能再用这种口气吼我。”这回Cas非常精准地丢了一个厌恶的表情，“我有钱，我要吃好的食物。”

如果世界上有翻白眼大赛，Dean一定能拿个大奖，因为他的眼珠已经从背上绕了一圈回到眼眶里，他认栽式地双手交叠在身前，努力纠正态度耐心询问，“那么前天使大人，想要吃什么好吃的呢？”

 

他们在城里一家米其林推荐的法式餐厅面对面坐下，为他们端来柠檬水的服务生瞥了眼Dean的军靴，然后对穿着西装的Cas报以更友好的态度递上菜单。

“今晚生蚝是特别供应，配白葡萄酒和餐前面包。”服务生介绍起菜肴。

Cas认真阅读着那张精致的铜版印刷纸，冷不丁询问，“你们人类一般都吃什么？”

“给我吧。”Dean可不想让其他人发现餐厅里混进个超自然生物，赶紧抽走菜单。

“我还没有读完。”

“你想吃生蚝，就吃，吃坏肚子别怪我。”Dean根本没有理会同伴的抗议。

“我们的食材都很新鲜，不存在腐败的情况。”服务员冷冷地插话。

Dean懒得理会，快速扫过菜单的价目表，那该死的软体动物尸体都抵上吃一个月的汉堡了，但这是Cas的钱不是吗，如果想办法替他挥霍光，就不会这么嚣张了，“他需要生蚝、北极贝焗饭，一大块血淋淋的牛腱，和你们这里最贵的香槟。”说完，他微笑着合上了菜单。

“那么您呢，先生？”

“两片餐前包，培根熏肉，让厨子尽量做成一只汉堡的样子端过来。”是的，菜单上没有汉堡，而Dean的火气终于发酵成了讽刺型人格。

“你为什么不高兴？”服务员一走，Cas的问题就来了。

“我哪里不高兴了，巨大的微笑，看见了吗？”Dean咧开嘴。

“是因为你想吃汉堡而这里没有吗？”

“因为你以前乖乖听话，现在总找茬跟我对着干，你不觉得自己的自由意志有点过了么？我们的目标是阻止天启，而不是坐在高档餐厅里大吃大喝。”

训完以后，对面陷入沉默，淡金色的气泡在香槟杯里不断上冒，整个人就和面前的软体动物尸体一样萎靡，等Dean的定制汉堡上桌后，Cas才开口问，“我可以吃了吗？”

“有人敢阻止你吗？”

“如果你不想，我可以不吃。”

“太荒谬了，你是想饿死自己从而给我带来负罪感吗？不好意思，一点都不觉得。”Dean已经拿起了汉堡，他才不管什么狗屁高级餐厅的礼仪呢。

“所以……你不希望我快乐？”

Dean愣住了，突然意识到血糖让自己变得如何的幼稚，为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事火力全开。他们刚得到一笔不义之财，为什么不能他妈的好好吃顿大餐，Cas有理由为自己的小成就庆祝，他该是个多差劲的人去打搅这份兴致。“抱歉，Cas，我不是……我太混蛋了，这顿是你应得的，快吃吧。”

“你不明白，Dean。靠变质面包、老鼠、死鸟我也活得下去，我也喜欢吃汉堡，汉堡很好吃，我只是……”他咬了下舌头。

“什么，告诉我，到底是什么，我绝对不会嘲笑你了，保证！”猎人举起两根指头。

“在救济站领餐时，我和其他的流浪汉聊天，他们总是大谈特谈食物的味道、口感、咽下那刻的感觉，脸上洋溢着幸福。当我第一次吃到恶魔汉堡时也有这种感觉，很开心，好像再也不会有这种好事了。有次他们畅想突然得到一大笔横财，要做的第一件事是什么，其中一人说要去世界上最好的餐厅，让最顶尖的厨子给他烹饪人间佳肴，连续吃个十天十夜。有人笑他蠢，没有大报复，但他说，真正的美食比做爱更好。”

“明白了，”Dean抬抬眉毛说，“你想知道是不是真的，比做爱更好。”

Cas点点头，“如果是，那我天天吃东西就好了。”

“你个小笨蛋……”Dean不忍大笑起来，他摇着头，“这是两码事，不过我基本同意，食物比性可靠。”

这时，焗饭和牛腱也来了，Cas拿起刀叉开始求证理论。

 

“等等。”他们已经看见了小旅馆的招牌，Dean在踏下出租车前改变了注意。“我们不回那儿了。”

“发生什么事了吗？” Cas有点疑惑，费力地抬起身子想要搞清状况，胡吃海塞还喝了两杯香槟后，他只能松开皮带瘫坐了后排座椅上。

“我们刚从米其林餐厅吃饱喝足，却回这么差的旅店住宿，合理吗？”

“合理？”Cas并没有明白其中的意思。

“去它的，掉头，带我们去城里最好的酒店。”

 

“Dean？”Cas抬头望着百尺高楼有点犹豫，

“我们有钱，为什么要住得这么惨。”

“我以为刚从在餐厅已经花了很多钱，难道不该留一点儿路上用吗？”原来他脑子里有节俭这根筋。

“我在想，你成为人类以后根本没体验过正常人的生活，在餐厅看你吃得这么开心，为什么不呢？如果我们能拯救这个世界，这是你应得的。”

“但是我还什么都没做？”

“这叫提前透支，伟大的发明，士兵上战场之前都该好吃好喝，这是规矩。”

“哦？”Cas豁然开朗起来，尽管他很喜欢食物，但还在为自己擅作主张感到不安，Dean的一席话算是意义非凡了。

“走吧。”


	17. 妓女

入住高档酒店可能是Dean这几天最明智的决定，一进入套房Cas就被里头的设施吸引没再烦过他，这会儿正聚精会神地收看真人秀节目，他就利用这段时间把自己关在卧房里继续恶魔踪迹的追查工作。尽管平行世界里很多事件是重合的，但依旧会有不同，比如Azazel显然没有死，作为地狱王子级别高于Lilith，这意味着他要对付的不只是一个，而是两大魔头，这意味着更周祥的计划，傻乎乎冲地去加州一定会玩完，细细想来，幸亏没钱买车滞留下来。

“你要……吃饭吗？”一双蓝眼睛鬼鬼祟祟出现在门缝里。

Dean瞥了眼时间，也就是晚上八点多，为什么有些人饿得这么快？“酒店有餐厅，问问服务生在哪一层。”他冷淡地回答，根本没有挪屁股的意思。

“你不吃吗？”

“我饿了会自己出去找吃的，别打搅我。”猎人作了个驱赶的手势。Cas已经在人类社会游荡了好一阵，既然能找到救济站，那么一应俱全的大酒店肯定难不倒他。Cas也没说什么，没一会儿外头传来大门开合的声音，人就离开了。Dean不想跟个老妈子似的时时刻刻替那笨蛋操心，重要的是，Cas面前有一堆事情转移注意力，Dean不再是唯一的指望，他也不希望变成这样的角色，目前的相处模式很理想。

 

查资料搞得哈气连连之际，Dean意识到Cas似乎还没有回来。再怎么智障都三个小时了应该已经吃饱了，但是他太急于赶走麻烦，Cas离开的时候忘记交代寝室公约了。或许是被什么设施吸引了呢，五星酒店一般都配有游泳池，说不定人正忘乎所以地戏水呢？又或者，那傻子会不会自说自话跑出去了？撇去恶魔怪物这些紧急情况，这个点的大街上游荡着毒贩和游民，遇到任何一种都不会有好事……妈的，为什么又是我？Dean一巴掌合上电脑，提起外套就往外走。

因为距离泳池的楼层比较近，Dean先去那儿晃了一眼，确认水面上没有浮尸。酒店一共有五个餐厅，三个定点开放，另外两个还在营业，Dean先下到二层的普通餐厅，里头有几个顾客在用餐，他向服务生描述Cas的外貌，但是风衣西装这种行头对于高级酒店还挺普遍的，没有结果。于是他又去了顶层的观景餐厅，还没有走近，老远就看见那傻子挂在吧台椅上，张嘴呼唤前，Dean抬起两根眉毛，

一个小妞？

虽然之前已经见识过Cas讨好女服务员的功力，但是高档酒店里穿着职业装的靓女，就是完全另一个境界了。吧台只有他们两个人，女士端着水晶杯，棕发、身材丰腴，及膝的窄裙下一双修长的小腿配细细的高跟鞋，单单从侧面来看也算是极品了，但是，当事物过于美好时，你就不得不提高警惕，

“你在这儿呢？”Dean拍了下Cas的肩。

“哦？”傻子回头瞥了一眼，目光又回女人身上，一时不知如何是好。

“你朋友？”女人勾起嘴角，眼角挤出些笑纹，她的正脸也很美。

“时间有点晚了，我们……”Dean揪起同伴的后衣领。

“不是很晚吧，到处都是人呢。”显然Cas完全不领情，无比嫌恶地甩了他一眼，抖动肩膀不想离开。

“Cas？这边说话！”他加重语气把人拖到远处。

“她正在告诉我赛马场的事情，这些信息很有用。”

“哈？”如果不是怕女人看见，Dean这会儿都能笑出声，“你知道她是谁吗？”

“Katherine？她告诉我了。”

“不是，她是什么？”

“一个……女人？”

“妓女，高级妓女！”Dean把事实说了出来。妓女在高级酒店招揽生意并不少见，她们有固定的狩猎场地，看见落单的单身男士就会扑过去，而Cas这身行头很像有“需求”的商务人士。

“Katherine？妓女？”Cas好像有点不相信。

“那么漂亮的女人，看上你？我讨厌戳破幻想，哥是过来人。”

“哦。”Cas接受得很快，似乎他的脑袋里就没有过不去的坎儿，随即话锋一转，“我那该给钱吗？”

“什么？”他无法相信自己听见了什么，等等，这意味着……

“她是妓女，所以…我…可以……买她？”

虽然不知道这位前天使的脑袋是怎么运作的，又似乎没办法反驳这个问题，“你…你想跟她……额…那个……”简直不敢相信话题已经探讨起嫖妓，Dean感觉说话都有点不利索了。

“妓女，贩卖性，对吧？古老的职业，我尊重这点。”Cas完全不觉脸红地陈述自己的看法，“我有一阵没有自慰了，如果有个女性提供性，而我有能力购买，是可以的对吧？”

“对？”Dean感觉自己已经被绕进去了。

“那么我给钱？”说着，Cas从风衣里掏出一沓纸币。

“喂喂喂，别在这儿，光天化日的。”Dean赶紧阻止，“这个可以慢慢来，你先要个电话。”

“嗨，你有电话号码吗？”Cas径直走向女伴，话语直接到令人咋舌。

“哦？”女人露出迷人的笑意，隐晦地舔了下嘴唇，她从随身的小包里抽出支钢笔，抽出水晶杯底下的垫纸草草写了几笔，“我的房间号。”她用两只手夹着递过去。

Cas接过东西，也调动出一个自以为很隐晦的表情，“我会打给你。”

“直接来吧。”

 

回去的一路，Dean全程瞥着头，用见证奇迹般的表情瞻仰同伴，“不得不说，你是我见过最他妈奇葩的家伙，我是说，你确定你要去她房间？”

“是的。”

“那还等什么，直接去呗，她都说了随时欢迎。”

“准备一下，出于礼貌。”

“哦？哦！”Dean发出怪声，“你…你知道，和女性那个不用特别复杂的……”

“我知道怎么弄，Jimmy和Amelia。但我需要洗个热水澡、剃须、刷牙，这样。”

“是是是……”他突然觉得自己在多管闲事。

这时电梯门打开了，迎面出来一个男人，低着脑袋没头没脑就往两人身上冲，看准了缝隙硬生生把人挤开想要通过。猝不及防间Dean踉跄了几步，面对如此无礼之人火气就上来了，他一把抓住对方的肩头，

“嘿！”

男人被拽后转过身，Dean搭在肩上的手随着对方的后退沿着臂膀一路滑倒袖口，最后两人的指尖稍稍触到一下最终分离。男人并没有停下，只是匆匆略过Dean的脸庞就一声不吭地转身离去。真他妈的没礼貌，当年的人都这样吗？被撞心情就不好，和陌生人无意间的触碰更是心里发毛，他扯动着外套平复情绪。


	18. 邪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿丁果然中招了，发生了不可描述的画面……

“你的须后水用完了，记得再买。”Cas拉开浴室的门对外头喊话，一阵蒸汽从门缝冲了出来。他腰上缠着浴巾，这会儿正在一边刷牙一边吹干头发，所有事情都驾轻就熟。

“须后水？”Dean扶着脑袋在空地上走来走去，在同伴沐浴期间一阵莫名其妙的波动缠绕心头，伴随脸颊上越来越不适的燥热，他的脑子好像僵住了一般，电脑屏幕上的字符失去了意义，用来降温的啤酒变得苦涩，他甚至想不出来须后水是什么玩意，为什么同伴需要那个。

Cas并没有注意到Dean的异样，擦干脸上的水渍走出浴室，他似乎有点着急，显然对接下来的约会很期待，大跨步绕过同伴去卧室里换衣服。本来一切看起来很合理，不管对方是妓女还是什么，那都是Cas的选择，Dean没任何资格干预，但是他一定是脑子抽了，这会儿鬼使神差地打开了卧室的门。同伴刚脱得一丝不挂准备穿内衣，感觉门开了就抬起头，

“有事吗？”

“没？”Dean不知道为什么要站在这儿，但大脑某个角落里燃烧着刺痒的感觉催促他这么做。

“你在看我的生殖器。”Cas注意到对方的目光不偏不倚地落在他的下身，因为没有普通人类的羞耻感，于是就直截了当地指出了问题。

为什么要看Cas的老二？Dean残存的理智在脑海里对自己咆哮。没有任何理由，他自说自话推开了房门，又盯着朋友的私处直勾勾地看，这不是他平日里应该干出来的事情，怎么回事！或许Cas曾经表示意思，他们现在只是好朋友，他就要去跟小妞共度良宵了，你到底在想歪想什么？

与此同时，Dean当然心里很清楚自己在歪想什么，他想占有Cas，就在这张床上。Ephraim治疗时将Cas身上的伤痕一并抹去，Dean知道治愈效果，摸起来一定光洁平滑。这勾起了邪念想要把人死死按住，在恢复如新的肌肤上重新涂上火辣的吻痕，每一处都不放过。他要听对方求饶，并祈求更多，绝望中握住他坚挺的分身插入饥渴的身体……

干！这是不对的，为什么会出现这种不堪的画面！Dean站在原地大口呼吸，身体开始飘荡摇摆。

“你还好吗？”

恍惚间，Dean听不太清对面的询问，视线糊成一片，他感觉糟糕透了。

“我觉得……”

还没有说完，他冲向了卫生间，打开水龙头的瞬间将脑袋放在了水柱底下冲个不停。他的脉搏在接近耳根的地方疯狂地跳动，在冷水的刺激下演变成抽动搅碎了紧绷的神经。他需要呼吸，猛地抬起脸的瞬间，镜子里倒影出自己的模样，蓄势待发……他想要！

 

“你以为你要去哪里！”从浴室出来，Dean用近似低吼的语调将已经穿戴整齐准备出门的同伴截住。 _占有他！他是你的！他一直都想要你！_ 目的变得越来越明确，Dean径直冲向Cas，揪着衣领推在了墙上。

“你弄疼我了。”Cas并没有显得太反抗，只是表现出略略的惊讶，“我要去Katherine那儿，我想你知道的。”

“去她的，扯淡！”Dean的脸凑了过去，温热的呼吸喷在同伴的脸上，占有欲让他发音变得略微颤抖，“你想要我，故意整出个女人好刺激我，好一出激将法。”

“不？”Cas的眼睛挤在一起，“我想要Katherine，她也是同意的。”

“就继续骗自己好了，你是我的，你哪儿也去不了。”Dean暴力地揪起领口把Cas的后脑勺推在墙壁上，喘着粗气目光落在了颈部的皮肤上，“焕然一新哈？这么精细准备，去卖骚吗？”嘴里说着难听的话，他的手也没闲着，这会儿插到肌肤和衣领的缝隙间，扯动间最上面的纽扣崩了出去打在他的下巴上，一股莫名的兴奋让他做出更惊人的举动……

“啊！”Cas惨叫一声，本能地推开了身上的人，捂着被咬的脖子往远处躲，“为什么咬我？”

“不但要咬你，还有吃了你！”Dean舔舔齿缝里的血腥味，立刻发起第二轮袭击。 _他是我的！我的！_ 对方疲于招架，他乘其不备绊了Cas的鞋跟，于是人就斜着倒向身后的沙发。 _占有他！撕碎他！_ 邪恶的念头完全盘踞了猎人的心智，整个人压在Cas身上，用手掌粗暴地抓向脆弱的裆部。

“乘弄疼你之前，别动了！”他命令道。

现在Cas完全害怕了，表情从疑惑变成彻彻底底的恐惧，并试图合拢双腿躲避侵犯，不详的感觉越来越具体。“这不是你，Dean，不要这么做！”

“我当然想，我一直都想，第一个晚上就该把你办了，你这个肮脏堕落的小东西。”Dean说着可怕的话，魔鬼从他的嘴里吐出毒液。

“你想要我？”

“是！”他又挨上去一点，手掌在软肉上揉搓着。

“啊啊啊……轻一点好吗？”这当然很疼，Cas吱哇乱叫，求饶以后Dean松开了手，继而将嘴凑向依旧在流血的伤口，伸长舌头舔了一口。Cas觉得自己像是被肆意蹂躏的玩物，那种感觉很恶心，他需要寻找办法脱困，“你想要我对吗，Dean？”

“非常想。”

“突然就想要我？”Cas假装放弃抵抗，身体放松下来，对方肯定能感觉到，以为是缴械投降更加肆无忌惮地啃噬起颈间的肌肤。

“嗯哼？”嘴巴埋在血与肉之间，Dean喃喃地回答。

“这合理吗？你一直拒绝我的示好，突然就接受了？就像我突然想和女人性交，自此之前我已经很久不想这方面的事情了……”

“等我们爽完你就不会记得什么女人了。”Dean已经解开同伴身上一半的衬衫纽扣，开脱疆土的工作按部就班。

“好吧，能让我躺躺好吗，快掉下去了。”Cas勉强用后脊支撑两人的重量几乎要从沙发上滑下去，他挪动身体朝一边的扶手扭动身体，Dean觉得这个建议可行就任由他这么做。刚刚把脑袋放正，猎人又爬了上来，用力扯开Cas的衬衫，将仅剩的几颗扣子从衣服上卸除，Cas的胸膛一下子暴露在空气中，Dean喘着粗气直勾勾地欣赏着。

 “一个要求，温柔一点。”Cas好像是放弃了，用胆怯的目光看着对面，他陷在沙发里，双臂打开，身体呈放松姿态，俨然已经放弃了抵抗。

 _占有他！占有他！放手干吧！_ Dean迅速脱掉了上衣，将两具身体紧贴在一起。肌肤之亲给了他巨大的满足感，就跟条鲶鱼似地不断朝人身上蹭，渴望占有，渴望融为一体。这时脖子已经不流血了，他疯狂地舔舐最后一丝血腥味，继而又在同伴的脸颊上啄食起来，Cas不太喜欢这种感觉，在沙发的软垫上来回扭转躲避。

“别抵抗了，你知道你喜欢这个。”

“是的，但是，我想你去别的地方。”

“嗯？”Dean停了下来，他好像预感到对方的意图，“你是指……”

“可以吗？”Cas用无辜的表情询问。

“当然。”Dean完全不管不顾了，他只想让同伴快点就范，即便从没做过这种事，他的人生中接受过这么多口交，那应该不难掌握。

“去我的下半身，多谢了。”Cas推着Dean的肩膀，全面压制慢慢被卸除，他的上肢终于解放出来。Dean一路后退，不间断地在其胸口啄上一口，有时抬起来对他笑笑，Cas也报以同样友好的态度，最后一巴掌按在猎人脑袋上，“你能用牙齿咬开吗？”

“如你所愿。”Cas的小要求让他有点吃惊，但是这听起来很有情趣。 _占有他！撕碎他！_ 他低下脑袋，露出牙齿咬住了坚硬的皮带……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告里可没有non-con 不要问！


	19. 罪宗

Dean用冰袋捂着脑袋，垂头丧气地坐在医院的长椅上，这一晚对他来说就像噩梦一样，而作为当事人却莫名略过重要情节什么都不记得。这时Cas拿着从自动贩卖机买来的啤酒递过来。

“谢谢。”Dean瞥了同伴一眼，对面的人好像是刚刚从恐怖片现场逃出来的幸存者，领口沾满了血迹，衣衫褴褛狼狈不堪，与脸上平静甚至有些轻松的神情形成强烈反差。随后Cas坐在他身边，两个人沉默了好一会儿，看着其他打着石膏披着毛毯的病人进进出出。

“你怎么样？”Cas关切了一句。

“还行？”猎人将已经不凉的冰袋从脑袋上拿下来，刚才医生检查表示有轻微水肿，其实他经常搞得遍体鳞伤，过几天总会好的。关键是，他完全不记得事情是怎么发生的。

“对不起，我不该下这么重的手。”

好吧，事主承认了。这让Dean松了口气，至少不是什么怪物攻击，他只知道自己满头鲜血地惊醒过来，记忆从在在房间里好端端地查资料之后变得一片空白，再次睁开眼睛已经开花了，沙发上流下好大一滩血，地上一只硕大的玻璃烟灰缸，有一度都很怀疑自己是不是能活下来。房间没有明显打斗的痕迹，但是Cas不见了，天使之刃也被拿走了，这绝对不是好现象。于是他简单止了血捂着脑袋去走廊里寻找同伴，一开始并没有发现任何异常，走廊里没人，周遭也相对的安静，但是他的警惕性很高，果不其然斜对面的门里突然冲出个男人拿着枪大吼大叫，认为Dean要杀了他。好吧，Dean并没有太慌张，对方看起来神志不清，看起来不像恶魔，于是三下五除二把人打趴在地上，余光中看见男人的房间地上躺着个女人。女人死了，胸口中了好几枪，于是Dean朝着男人暴揍了几拳质问，对方宣称死者是他的妻子，要杀了他，逼得没有办法才这么做的，然后哀求饶命。将这个失心疯的杀人狂丈夫捆起来以后，更多不可思议的东西出现在视野里。打死妻子好像不是个案，因为走廊远处丢了几件衣服，墙上有几个杂乱的血手印，最最最诡异的是，乳白色半透明的液体挂在墙上，如果那确实是Dean以为的东西……猎人冷静地逐步搜查，在逃生楼梯的拐角发现三个抱头痛哭的女孩，无一不遍体鳞伤，她们神情涣散和之前的男人一样语无伦次，耐心询问得知她们不知道为什么突然厮打起来，似乎要致对方于死地那种，一个女孩用剪刀划破了好朋友的脸，现在除了大哭不知所措。只是冰山一角，真正震撼的画面出现在游泳馆里，好多人卷缩在角落里默不作声，有些穿着衣服有些是裸体，男男女女都有，泳池的中央漂浮了两具尸体，均为男性、裸体，看起来像是溺亡。没有人愿意透露发生了什么，但是很多细节已经出卖了不堪回首的秘密。到底是怎么了？这时窗外传来警笛声，警方介入了酒店的混乱事件，一时间冲进来很多消防员疏散人群，因为头上有伤Dean被带到了楼外的救护车里接受包扎，还没弄清事情原委前，他在人群中看见一身血迹的Cas冲着他微笑打招呼。

 

“建议给我剧透一下吗？怎么回事？”

“罪宗。”

“罪宗？”或许是给烟灰缸敲傻了，Dean一下子没反应过来。

“暴怒、傲慢、嫉妒……它们攻击了酒店。”Dean曾经和七宗罪交过手，看起来很容易对付，他还记得自己掐着色欲的脖子往圣水里按，对方几乎毫无招架之力，但是今天的场面看起来严重很多。“它们的法力随着恶魔军团的强盛而增强，四骑士之下，在各个地方为非作歹。”

“你被……暴怒感染了？”Dean一下子明白为什么那个丈夫会杀死自己的妻子，是暴怒的杰作；女孩被嫉妒挑唆去伤害同伴，而泳池的人显然跟色欲有关；推论联系自己身上发生的，Cas是应该为他脑袋上的肿块负责。

“是你被感染了。”

“呃……”Dean纠正了逻辑，他看向同伴沾血的衬衫，“我打了你？”

“算是。”Cas不太自然地将没有扣子的衣襟扯了扯尽量掩盖着皮肤，这个举动非常可疑。

“等等……你没糊弄我吧？”Dean越来越不确定“伤害”的具体方面。

“没有。”这句显然是谎话，Cas的表情已将他出卖，撒谎真的不是他的强项。

“我是不是对你做了什么？”对方没有回答，Dean的猜测变得更为发散，“不是暴怒？”

“不是。”Cas揉着衣领，眼睛瞥向地面。

“妈的。”Dean骂了一句，接下来的话变得语无伦次起来，“我……我我…没…呃……妈的…我……”

“差一点，但我逃走了，不用担心。”

“叫我不要担心，我差点强奸了你！”他感觉脑袋都要爆炸了。

“那不是你，只是被控制了，所以，没关系。”Cas继续补充，“我用桌上的玻璃块（烟灰缸）砸伤了你，一报还一报。”

“好吧，我活该。”Dean吐着气瘫坐在椅子上，肿块的痛感变得很麻木。“你怎么不受影响？”

“原罪来自心魔，和四骑士不同，这取决于你自身的虔诚程度，对自己内心越坦诚，受到的影响越小，反之则猖狂肆虐。”

“哈？”Dean不知道能再说什么，总不见得承认自己是个道貌岸然的大淫棍吧，于是扯开了话题，“后来你去哪儿了，为什么罪宗突然停止作恶？”

“离开房间后，我第一时间怀疑是Katherine。”Cas不紧不慢地解释，“我已经好久没想到性，看到她的第一眼就很冲动，性欲的念头变得很强烈，我察觉到了。然后是你的古怪举动，你对我没兴趣，突然态度大转，这不正常。一开始我认为Katherine是塞壬，你给我讲的故事，它会挑唆猎物为所欲为，于是我拿上天使之刃去杀死她。”

“是她吗？”Dean紧张地问。

Cas立刻摇摇头，“我花了好大力气砸开门，Katherine一个人坐在地上，周围堆满了披萨盒子，拼命往嘴里塞吃的……”

“饕餮。”身材姣好的女人背后是残酷的节食，Dean抬起半根眉毛表示叹息。

“她看到我拿着天使之刃吓坏了，叫我疯子，但是我没有心理疾病。”Cas对俚语不太理解，“发现目标错了，我又怀疑起电梯里撞我们的那人，于是我开始搜寻他的踪迹。后来我发现酒店里有个很大的水库，如果在里头游泳肯定很棒……”

“Cas，正题！”

“很多人在性交，我看到他同时触碰了两个男人，他们就一起跳进水里，性交过程中淹死了，我确定那是色欲。”

“然后呢？”

“我跟踪他，找到了其他几个恶魔，杀了他们，受影响的人就恢复了心智。”

“你一个人单枪匹马干掉七个恶魔？”Dean记得Cas说过他上一次见到恶魔拔腿就跑，现在化身康斯坦丁了？

“我借鉴了你的猎魔办法，准备了一些圣水，而且运气不错……是的，我杀了七个恶魔。”

“胡扯……”Dean摇摇头，虽然不安全相信，但也为同伴九死一生拯救了整个酒店的人打心底里高兴。

 

“Dean，一个问题……”

“嗯？”

“你觉得我还要不要去Katherine的房间吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人没搞到还被当臭流氓暴打了，求阿丁的心理阴影面积


	20. 赌马场

Dean从浴室出来时Cas独自站着窗边像是望风景的样子，“大日子哈？看看今天运气如何。”按照计划，他们必须在赌马场赚到足够的路费以便下一步行动。  
“嗯。”同伴回应得很敷衍。  
Dean凑到窗边，晴朗的一天，将昨夜恶魔留下的行迹一扫而空。Cas欠了欠身体往窗帘里躲，含着下巴眼睛却一直往同伴的方向瞥，古古怪怪的。“那就走呗？你还在看什么？”  
“没什么。”  
“Cas…你知道你撒谎的痕迹有多明显还是觉得我看不出问题？到底是……哦！”在Dean把人拨过来的时候，一个清晰可见的巴掌印落在Cas试图掩藏的半边脸颊上，配合那副秘密被揭开时极不情愿的尴尬样子，猎人哈哈大笑起来，“等等，根据这个尺寸，你是给个小妞揍了？”  
“看来你已经推测出来。”  
“哈哈……你到底干什么了？才十分钟。”Dean感觉自己快喘不上气了，这副场面实在太滑稽了。  
“记得Katherine吗？我刚才又去找她，想知道之前的约定还生不生效，我还有点钱。”说着，Cas从风衣口袋抓出一把皱巴巴的现钞。Dean都来不及接话，就被又一轮大笑夺走呼吸，而同伴一副不知所以然的样子追问，“这不好笑，我不明白为什么明明说好的事情会变更，即便如此，她也应该友好一点。”根据巴掌印消退的速度，Katherine一定气极了。  
“那女人昨晚肯定也不好过，在这种节骨眼上撞上去自然吃瘪，女人很复杂的……”Dean颇为同情地拍拍肩，“下次会交好运的。”

因为预知了结果，Dean将今天的行程视作干掉七宗罪恶魔后小小的放松，他端着两瓶啤酒走到Cas旁边，将多买的太阳镜递过去。他从没看过Cas戴墨镜，至少原来的天使不会，刀枪不入面对危险也是一猛子扎进去，那个笨蛋……恍惚间他笑起来摇摇头，和戴上墨镜的同伴碰了碰酒瓶一起看向马场的名录表。  
“不！”Cas突然缩了下脖子，用一叠赌注表挡在脸上。  
“什么情况？”Dean也跟着哈起腰，警觉地朝四周看。  
“她也在这儿，别让她看见我。”同伴压低声音。  
“谁？”  
“Katherine，那边……”Cas歪了下脑袋指出方向，差不多是在整个圆形赌马场对面的观众席，女人一袭黑白套装头上硕大的遮阳帽端坐在贵宾席间。  
“是够尴尬的。”Dean又不自禁地笑起来，他重新直起腰，顺便揪着同伴的衣领提起来，”别丢人，你不是第一个给女人扇的，振作起来。”  
“你看我是不是该去道个歉？”  
“得了吧，再怎么样你也没机会了，比赛开始了！”Dean指了指发令官的信号枪，一声脆响后，十匹骏马从围栏脱弦而出。

Dean兑换了上半场赢到的奖金，颇为得意地折回看台，Cas却没有老老实实待在原地，他暗自翻了个白眼把纸币塞进裤子后插袋里四处张望起来。来到赌马场时职业习惯驱使他观察过，周围的人群和物件都很寻常，没有超自然现象，或许长期不正常的生活后，过于普通的环境反而让他后脊发毛，但愿那笨蛋没出岔子。搜寻同伴的风衣时，对面的黑白套装也不见了，可能只是巧合，不过绝对的巧合并不存在，想着想着猎人加快了脚步。  
贵宾区有个专属酒吧，Dean从一对夫妇口袋里顺了张金券，门口服务生便不再刁难。他挨着吧台询问酒保，不知是自己询问方式造成什么误解，对方露出晦涩的笑意递上张折叠的酒杯垫，没功夫应付同性暗示，猎人正欲全身而退，对方的眼睛却突然变成了黑色……  
恶魔！Dean条件反射般从后腰抽出了恶魔匕首作出迎战准备，”他在哪里？”恶魔酒保冷笑着，突然张开嘴化作滚滚意欲浓烟逃走，一旦化为无形猎人便失去杀死对方的机会，事不宜迟，Dean赶紧念诵倒置的驱魔咒把那玩意倒灌回去。计划通，浓烟顺着它冒出来的地方重新钻回肉身里，完全控制住宿主之前，尖刀抵在其下巴颏上，Dean恶狠狠地揪住衣领再次质问，“他在哪里？”  
“放开我的人。”Kathrine的声音出现，女人瞳孔墨黑，背后是被其手下架住的Cas。Dean嘴角微微上扬，面不改色地结果了手里的恶魔，享受着对面眼看同伴惨死的惊愕。女人眼角微微抽动，不甘示弱地报以笑容，“好吧，这不重要。猎人不是么，为何大家不各退一步，井水不犯河水。”  
“不如送你们这群黑眼杂种下地狱。”  
“那恐怕你的朋友要先上路了。”  
“Cas你坚持一下，等我把他们解决掉。”猎人依旧作好了恶斗的准备。  
“Kath…”Cas突然插话，“没必要这样，我们马上离开这里。”   
“我们不能放走他们。”  
“势单力薄，Dean，现实点儿。”Cas湿润了一下嘴唇继续， “只要告知Lilith的行踪，至于你的事可以不插手，向你保证，Katherine？”  
“识时务为俊杰，果然我的眼光不错呢。”女人莞尔一笑，“Meg,顺便一说。”  
“Meg？”Dean冷笑着摇起头，还真是欢喜冤家，就算到了平行世界，Cas还能被同一个恶魔缠上。  
“我喜欢你，Castiel，昨晚没能共度春宵甚是遗憾，但是……”她话锋一转，”Lilith算是我半个上司，我还想活得再久一点。”恶魔悠悠走到Cas身边，用手指摸了下他的脸颊，”你们两可是烫手山芋，我也是看着那七个家伙盯上你们才来的。”  
“什么？”  
“我的天使电台说飞天老鼠们在找一个叫Dean Winchester的家伙，他不属于这里。”  
“天使电台不会恰好是红头发、有点厌食症的样子？”  
“正是。”  
Dean怔住了，如果时间线正确，说明这个世界的Anna还没有觉醒去完成刺杀John和Mary的任务，或许一切还来得及？”听着，带我去见她。”  
“我为什么要这么做？”  
“难道不想先于Lilith去你主人那儿邀功么？我恰好可以帮忙……”猎人走进一步，”天使混沌们在找我不是吗，这意味我们站在同一阵营，敌人的敌人，懂？”  
“你还真的很有趣。”Meg眯起眼睛，显然对提议很感兴趣，恶魔的行为逻辑总是利字当头，很好利用。

“杀死Anna？”  
“是的，”Dean找到机会把Cas拉到近处说话，“如果Anna没有回到过去杀死John，我和Sam就会在这个世界出生，天使和恶魔的计划就玩完了。”  
“哦……”Cas慢慢消化着信息，“Winchester兄弟阻止天启，历史被改变，一切都会不一样。”  
“是的，更好的世界，所有人都不用死……呃，大部分人。”  
“那么，‘我’也就不存在了。”Dean没有想到这一层，改变时间线后，Cas将不再具有天启以后的记忆，自然就不会认识眼前的人。Cas似乎看出同伴脸上的复杂，一巴掌拍在Dean肩上，“没关系的，如果大部分人能活下来，都是值得的，很高兴认识你。”  
“别说的那么生离死别，不记得我可能更好……”记忆中闪过翅膀灰烬的印记，“你又可以拥有翅膀了，所向披靡，也不会被恶魔小妞甩巴掌，是吧。”他故作轻松的转换话题，“话说，Meg？你们两还真有缘。”  
“我有些事情没有告诉你，希望你不要生气。”Cas有些不好意思。  
“什么？”  
“其实我知道她是恶魔，所以早上才去找她周旋。”  
“什么？”  
“你告诉我她的肉身受到饕鬄的影响……但是饕餮根本不在酒店里，我追踪色欲时，饕餮正在附近的麦当劳里肆虐。”  
“你应该早告诉我，咱们一早就能收拾她了。”  
“不，其实我是有个问题想问她……杀死妒嫉时向我透露个消息，她说，我是计划的一部分。”  
“计划？”  
Cas摇摇头，“这可能意味着很多事情，我想搞清楚是什么，我不了解恶魔，但我知道我的族类，如果他们把我丢到过去是有意为之，还是远离为好，万一会拖累你……”  
“不，Cas，不管那意味着什么，我们一起想办法才对。”  
“打扰你们的谈兴了么？”Meg的脚步悠悠传来，此时换了身便装，更像原来的她。“你说能让我的人形电台能量更强，那就赶紧呗。”  
Dean和Cas互望了一眼，心里已经有了打算。


End file.
